Konoha Academy: For you
by kinno21
Summary: Naruto was just a simple teenage boy, attending Konoha Academy...though his life turns around as he enters the school..entering a band, falls in love with a sexy bastard (who is having a hard time controlling himself around a cute blonde), which confuses him... while he unravels his old memories about his mom, and his destiny... SASUNARU, Itakyuu, Kakairu, Nejigaa... YAOI!
1. Chapter 1: Starting

Chapter 1: New School

Hello people! This, as u can see is my first fanfic… excited? Maybe! Maybe not!:\ , Anyway… I hope u guys can enjoy this fic like any other fics you already read by previous authors. Enjoy and I'll catch ya later! XD

warning: YAOI and stuff you might not like i think...

disclaimer: If i own Naruto, then Sasuke might kill me before i even claim him, so no... and the other characters as well

Sasuke: (smirks)

Ann: -_- (sighs)

* * *

Chapter 1: Naruto

(This is just for introduction to what happened before Naruto transferred to KHA)

1 year before Naruto goes to KHA. (they were in a room, while Naruto wasz asleep in another room)

_" WHY DAD?! WHY DO WEE NEED TO PUT NARUTO IN THIS SITUATION! WE ALREADY LOST OUR MOTHER! HOW MUCH DO YOU THINK HE CAN TAKE MORE OF THIS PAIN?!" Kyuubi screamed._

_Minato gritted his teeth and took a hold of Kyuubi's shoulders_

_"I never wanted this to happen Kyuu, you know i wouldn't put Naruto in this!" He said._

_"but-"_

_"We have to do this for Naruto... and your mother"He said slowly as he looked down with disappointment._

_"Do you really think we can protect him in that school?" kyuubi asked with seriousness._

_"Yes, Your mother has always been very protective of Naruto, that is why she chose there"He answered_

_Kyuubi got frown on his face as tears slid down his cheeks._

_"how could we let this happen...?" he asked._

_Minato hugged his child before speaking._

_"I don't know, but you must protect him at all times" _

_Kyuubi looked at Minato before nodding._

_"i will..."_

_1 year later..._

The sun was up, and somehow, many groaned when a spark of sunlight reached everyone on their tired eyes. And of course, one of them is our favorite, cute blond.

Naruto took his sheets and covered his head as he groaned in irritation. "Not yet… sun… let me sleep some more…" he said as he turned his body around, his back facing the light.

Naruto let out a yawn and tried to get back to sleep, when his alarm clock suddenly gave an alarming sound (Ann: it's an alarm clock dude, it's supposed to do that).

The irritated blond, slowly opened his eyes, revealing two magnificent azure eyes, and let out a small growl before he took off his sheets, sat up straight and banged the clock to a pulp.

He slowly opened his eyes widely before he stood up and went to the bathroom. "Stupid alarm clock…. Stupid first day of school thingy" He muttered, scratching the back of his head, as he walks towards the sink. He looked at his reflection on the mirror and grinned widely, before shouting. "GOOD MORNING KONOHA!"

In response, birds flew away, and kids outside jumped in surprise. He chuckled and then smiled. "How I love doing that! XD" he said to himself. He opened the faucet and running water spew out, he cupped his hands and added some water before he splashed it on his face. He shook his head, droplets of water now falling from his blonde hair and his beautiful tan face. He grinned before walking out of the room.

Naruto walked down the stairs and see his father, Minato, has blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin( just like his son),sitting in the couch, watching television while drinking a cup of coffee. And his brother, Kyuubi, has red hair, tan skin, and has beautiful ruby colored eyes, and of course the awesomely fit body he has, sitting on the couch as well, with his father right beside him.

Kyuubi felt his little brother's presence and smiled, turned his head so he can face him. "Good morning kit" he said, his voice was a little high pitch, but had that sweet yet dangerous brotherly voice going on, which you might mistaken that his voice is deep yet sexy. Naruto smiled in return and greeted back. "'Morning to you too Kyuu" he said as walked closer to his family. Minato turned his head as well and smiled at his now awaken son. "Ohayo Naruto" he greeted.

Naruto turn to look at his father and smiled as well. "Ohayo" he greeted back. "So what are you guys watching?" Naruto asked, leaning forward, so he was in the middle of his brother & father.

"Wizards of Waverly place, dad's favorite _**1**_" answered Kyuubi, he turned his head to see his father, completely hypnotized by the show, he sighed and gave Naruto a face which clearly says...

_'What the hell happened to him?'_.

Naruto laugh at this and replied. "Don't worry… he's cool that way… makes him unique". Kyuubi chucked and smiled at his little brother. "Yup… he _is_ cool that way" he agreed.

Naruto smiled as well, before leaving the room and going to the kitchen. He slowly went to the kitchen cabinet, the second he opened the cabinet, he saw a cup of instant ramen just begging to be eaten.

Naruto was about to take it when he felt a glare from his father which he knew what it meant.

_'If you dare eat ramen for breakfast for your first day of school… then you better expect your allowance gone before you have eaten the damn thing'_

is what it meant…

_'hmph!'_

Naruto thought, He sighed disappointed before eating some scrambled eggs and toast that was served at their dining table. "I'm done…" he said, taking his plate and placing it in the sink. "ok… get dressed and we'll go alright?" Minato said, standing up, followed by Kyuubi, who was already dressed in his uniform.

A polo shirt and a black vest with the school mark sewed on it, a black pair of shoes and pants to finish the outfit. Kyuubi did some edit on his uniform, the polo was long so he cut it short, and so it was now a short sleeve-polo shirt, and his tie was a little loose when he wore it, and his vest was unbuttoned. "HAI!" naruto replied cheerfully. He dashed upstairs, and before you know it, Naruto was already done.

When he went downstairs, Kyuubi smirked at the sight of his little brother.

_'well will you look at that… the kit has style'_

he thought, as he stared at the appearance of his brother. Naruto wore the school uniform, just like Kyuubi's, but he edited it with his own style. The polo's sleeve was folded until it reached his elbow, so it was a little shorter now, his vest was not buttoned like kyuubi's. His hair was not fixed but was combed, though it look like it was not. In total, Naruto looked pretty cool.

"I gotta tell you kit… you look awesome" he said, messing his little brother's hair. "thanks Kyuu… you don't look bad yourself" Naruto said, grinning widely. Minato smiled at his sons before opening the door. When all of them were in the car, a gold sportivo by the way. Minato turned to face his sons and said. "lets go". The boys smiled and answered in chorus. "HAI!" XD

* * *

1. its my favorite show back then... and still now

YAY! I finally finished chapter 1! XD

So how do you guys think? Like it so far?

Review people and I will try to make chapter 2!

Sorry if it's too short I will make chapter 2 longer

Please don't hate me! I tried my best didn't I?

Anyway, See ya guys soon! ANN OUT! PEACE hehehe


	2. Chapter 2: 1st day of school part1

Hey Guys! Sorry if I took too long to write chapter 2 anyway…

I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter! XD

Warning: YAOI and stuff you might not like… I think

Disclaimer: i will die before I even own Naruto and the other characters as well

Ann: Happy now?!

Sasuke: Very much (smirks and takes Naruto bridal style)

Naruto: (whispers 'help me')

Ann: -_- sorry Naruto

As they rode down the road, our cute blond was fidgeting in his seat.

'_I can't wait'_

He thought to himself. Minato noticed this and chuckled. Naruto stared at his father confusingly.

'_Has he gone nuts?!'_

"Umm… dad you ok?" ask Naruto.

Minato smiled at his son and answered. "I'm fine it's just that you seem so excited that you act like a child" teased his father. Naruto pouted and crossed his arms on his chest. "I am NOT a kid".

Kyuubi looked at his little brother with a smiling face from the front seat. "And yes Naruto, you aren't, but you _act_, like a child" Kyuubi said.

Naruto sighed and smiled cheerfully. "Old habits die hard, I guess" he said before he started laughing. As Naruto kept on laughing, his father and brother joined in the laughter as well.

A few minutes later, they had arrived at the Konoha Academy gate. Minato, left Kyuubi and Naruto at the gate, why you ask? He has work of course. (Ann: let me explain, Kyuubi is already a student at Konoha Academy, While Naruto was just a new student).

Once they entered the gate Naruto stood there in awe. _'So… BIG!' _Naruto said to himself. Kyuubi chuckled at the look his little brother had on his face. "Amazing right?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto nodded still had his jaw down.

The school was HUGE!, it was as big as a castle, maybe even bigger, with the large glass frames on the school, big double doors on in front, and has different sport area at the back of the school. And lastly, the school was painted white all over.

The two boys slowly walked towards the huge double doors, while Naruto was wondering why the school looked empty. "Umm… Kyuubi…?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi slowly turned to look at his brother. "What?" Kyuubi asked. "Where is everybody? This school is huge so at least there are a few or maybe a swarm of students are here" Naruto asked.

Naruto observed at the few looks his brother was watching. First, Kyuubi was about to talk when he suddenly stopped, then he looked down and had a thoughtful expression; soon he was facing the sky with his hand on his chin before he shrugged.

Naruto sighed and continued to walk. _'Where is everybody?'_ he asked himself. When they entered the huge double doors, a huge hallway was shown to them with a huge staircase were in the middle of it all.

'_Even the inside is HUGE'. _

Kyuubi gave a pat to Naruto's shoulder. The little kitsune slowly turned to his brother, "Let's go" Kyuubi said. Naruto blinked twice before grinning widely. "OK" Answered Naruto.

They walked towards the huge hallway until they reached a room with a wooden door in front and the sign '**Principal's Office'**. Naruto gulped as he entered those huge doors with his brother at his side, he looked at his brother, who also looked nervous. Kyuubi took a hold of the knob and he slowly turned it, with a click, the door flew open.

The room was simple with its cream colored-walls, the not so big window frames and of course, the not-so-looking-expensive furniture. The room's design is well, simple, there was a small wooden table on the right side of the room and a chair with it, of course. Behind the table was a glass wall and glass door.

Behind that wall, was the principal, Naruto and Kyuubi couldn't see much of the figure at those foggy glass wall.

They slowly walked towards the girl at the table. The girl looked at the two and smiled. "Hello Kyuubi, How's it going?" She asked. Kyuubi stared at her and smiled. "It's been a while ne? Shizune" Kyuubi said. Shizune, smiled cheerfully to the red headed teen. She blinked twice before she noticed the cute blond beside Kyuubi.

"Umm…Kyuubi… Is he…?" she asks Kyuubi confusingly. Kyuubi nodded and patted Naruto's head gently. "This is my little brother, Naruto… he's new" Kyuubi replied showing Shizune and Naruto a smile. Naruto bowed slightly, and greeted. "Hello". Shizune smiled before greeting as well.

"Hi! My name is Shizune and I'm your school secretary". Naruto let out a small but cute smile to the young lady.

"You guys sit down and wait while I tell the principal" Shizune said as she led the boys to a comfy bench, as soon as the students sat down she went inside the principal's room.

Naruto watched as two figures were moving inside that huge foggy glass. They waited for, like, a second before they saw Shizune stepped out of the room and gave a cheerful smile.

"The principal wants to see you now" she said as she showed them the direction. Naruto and Kyuubi stood up, and walked towards the glass room. Shizune gave Naruto a thumb up and whispered,

'_Good luck'. _

Naruto couldn't help but smile and gave a thumb up as well. Kyuubi got a hold of the door knob and turning it around. With a click, the door opened to reveal a room, with a huge mahogany table and classy furniture.

As they entered they saw a blonde, brown eyed woman with breast the sized, well, let's just say it's WAY too big to be breast. The woman had a white blouse which is not entirely buttoned because of her HUMOUNGEOUS breast, some pants and shoes to finish it.

She also had her blonde hair tied into pigtails. She stared at the pencil in her desk, bored. Kyuubi's right eyebrow twitch before coughing loudly to get the old lady's attention. The lady jumped a little before she looks up to see two students. She grinned widely before standing up. "Kyuubi, it's been a while since I saw you" She greeted before looking up to see the cute blond.

She walked towards them before speaking. "And _who_ are you?" she asked. Naruto bowed slightly. "Naruto Uzumaki, miss". The blond haired principal looked confusingly at Kyuubi. Kyuubi sighed, spoke. "He's new". The principal blinked twice before smiling to Naruto. "Welcome to Konoha Academy, please do sit down" she said.

Kyuubi sat down at the bench at the back of the room, while Naruto sat at the chair near the principal. The principal sat down, smiling at the blond haired boy. "So mister Uzumaki, is it?". Naruto smiled at his principal. "please call me Naruto, madam principal" he suggested.

The principal smiled before speaking again. "Call me Tsunade-sama, madam principal is a little, old for me, not that I'm not old". Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked back to see his brother, raising an eyebrow as well.

"I'm not trying to be rude but how old are you?" Naruto asked. Tsunade blinked before speaking. "I'm above 50". Naruto's eyes widen and chuckled. Tsunade, slightly piss, smiled.

"Anyway, you're in room 1-D for your homeroom and for the rest of your classes. Though in some of your classes, you can leave your classroom and go to other venues _**1.**_" She stopped, and took out some papers in her drawer.

"And you also have to sleep in a dormitory which the school already prepared for all the students attending Konoha Academy". She gave Naruto his class schedule, his map, 'why would I need a map?' Naruto ask himself, and his keys to his dormitory.

"And if possible, please join any group or club you can join" She explained as she gave another piece of paper to Naruto. "Anyway I hope you will enjoy your stay here". She stood up, followed by the two students. Kyuubi walked towards her, while Naruto took out his hand and smiled widely.

"Thank you so much…" Naruto didn't continue before the principal took his hand and shook it.

"… Baa-chan".

.

.

.

'_OH NO! HE DIDN'T!'_

Tsunade smiled terribly and Naruto before crushing his hand. "What did you say brat?!". Kyuubi, who just stared at his principal and brother, laughed. Naruto took his hands and ran off with a fuming old lady inside an office. (Ann: hahahaha old lady). Tsunade sighed while massaging her temples.

"Oi Kyuubi why are you still here, can't you see your little brother just pissed me off" She said. Kyuubi bowed slightly, as the Tsunade blinked in confusion. "Thank you… for everything". Tsunade smiled and patted his head. "Don't thank me just yet".

Kyuubi smiled and said goodbye to his principal before living the room. He was almost out the room, when Tsunade shouted. "Go to the tennis court everyone's there for the school's traditional Band recital!" She called out. He stormed out of the room to see Naruto casually leaning into a wall.

"Kit!" Naruto turned to see Kyuubi walking towards him. "Did baa-chan tell you something?" the blond haired kid asked. Kyuubi shook his head and tapped his little brother's shoulder. "Come on, let's go to the tennis court, it seems that the school is having the traditional band recital".

He took his wrist and dragged the blond boy to the tennis court. They were walking, as his little brother tried to struggle.

"Kyuubi can you let go of my wrist! I can walk you know!" Naruto yelled as they were close to the tennis court.

As they entered the huge tennis court, and I mean HUGE, they saw a huge group of students talking. A huge stage was build in the middle of the area. (Ann: too much huge stuff XD).

"You're gonna like this" Kyuubi said as a guy with silver hair, black eye, yes I mean eye, because his left eye is covered by a mask which covered most of his face. The guy was wearing a black polo shirt, with some pair of black pants and shoes. He was standing in front of everyone holding a mike, and red curtains were closed.

"Hello Konoha academy students! Welcome to your first day of school! And traditionally we present a special event where students from bands even solo artists can sing in front of the whole school"

Naruto's eyes went from bored to excite. Kyuubi, who was at the blond boy's side, was chuckling. He turned to look at his little brother, who had his face all excited. He smiled and turn to look at the guy with silver hair.

"By the way, all of you sophomores are all my students, I'm Hatake Kakashi, you can just call me sir Kakashi"

Naruto blinked twice before a hand patted his shoulder. "Good luck in dealing with this guy, he can be quite a teacher" Kyuubi said as he grinned widely. In return, Naruto raised an eyebrow.

'_Huh?'_

"Let's start shall we… first up is… The Dark Knights! _**2.**_" Kakashi said as he left the stage, and the red curtains open up.

There was a group of handsome guys, and I really mean HANDSOME, were standing on stage with instruments for each boy. The band, had at least, 4 members, all of them wearing their school uniform like Naruto's, with sleeves folded, vest unbuttoned and tie slightly loose.

The vocal soloist had midnight black hair fixed into a spike at the back (much like a duck's tail) some hair falling from his pale face, onyx eyes look totally… hypnotizing.

Naruto blush lightly.

'_And why did I just say that!'_

And there was the guitarist, a dude with brown hair, fixed in to a low ponytail, and has pale silver like-eyes, and also had pale skin. The bass player had, brunet hair, and he had that… _troublesome_ aura around him.

.

.

.

Eh?!

And lastly, the drummer, who seems to have black shades, brown hair, pale skin and…is that…bugs surrounding him?

.

.

.

.

.

Eh?! O.o

'_These guys are seriously weird'_

Naruto sigh and watched as the band started to play… Burnin' up by Jonas brothers?

(Ann: I'm not going to put their names because Naruto have not met these guys so I had to put what Naruto knew them for… like what makes them unique)

Guy with duck hair:

_I'm hot, you're cold, and you go around like you know who I am_

_But you don't, you got me on my toes…_

Guy with silver like eyes:

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm trying keep from going under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_'Cause I'm burning up, burning up for you baby_

_C'mon girl_

The crowd went crazy as the vocal soloist touch the hand of some people near the stage, most likely the girls, who screech as the hot guy touched them, wanting more. Their jaws down at the sight of the hot boy band in front of them.

Guy with duck hair:

_I fell so fast_

_Can't hold myself back_

_High heels, red dress_

_All by yourself, gotta catch my breath_

Guy with pale eyes:

_I'm slippin? into the lava_

_And I'm tryin? keep from goin' under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

Guy with eyeliner:

_Walk in the room all I can see is you_

_Oh, you're staring me down I know you feel it too_

Guy with duck hair:

_I'm slipping into the lava_

_And I'm trying keep from going under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

Gut with pale eyes:

_Slippin' into the lava_

_And I'm tryin? keep from goin' under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_'Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

Suddenly there was a huge black dude wearing a big cap, a big violet t-shirt, with baggy pants coming out from the backstage. Soon he was rapping with the band

Black dude:

_Yo, we're burnin' up in this place tonight_

_Your Brothers sing it loud and we're feelin' right_

_Get up and dance, don't try and fight it_

_Big Bob is for real and that's no lie_

_Stop, drop and roll and touch your toes_

_It keeps on burnin' up, more and more_

_I got DK with me playin' it down_

_Come on boys, lets? bring the chorus around_

Guy with pale eyes:

_I'm slippin' into the lava_

_And I'm tryin? keep from goin' under_

_Baby, who turned the temperature hotter?_

_Cause I'm burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

Guy with duck hair:

_Burnin' up, burnin' up for you baby_

The crowd applauded and rooted for the 5 boys. The band gave a small wave before getting off stage.

"Thank you, Dark knights and Big Bob! Next up is…"

1. I love one direction! XD

2. I love the movie batman: the dark knight rises! XD

I'm so sorry I cut this short! I'm seriously sorry people! T-T but don't worry once my exams are over. I'll start right away, which is… 1 week before I start again! XD

Oh I forgot the first part of chapter 3 will be a band playing, which Naruto will be in! XD

Please review and tell me what kind of band I should use for Naruto's almost new band, something cool yet shows Naruto's innocence hehehe I'm bad at making up made-up band names…

See you guys later! XD


	3. Chapter 3: 1st day of school part 2

Hello! I finally finish chapter 3! I hope you guys will like this one as much as I do!

And please read the first chapter… I just updated it a little from the beginning XD

Sorry! if I took soo long!

Warning: YAOI and stuff you might not like… I think

Disclaimer: since Sasuke allowed me to make a fic about them I do not nor will ever own Naruto and that goes to the other characters as well

Sasuke: if you will excuse us… Naruto and I have some… _unfinished business_ to do (smirks)

Ann: go ahead (smiles wickedly)

Naruto: Eh?! Someone help me! (Takes him bridal style by Sasuke)

HE'S GOING TO MOLEST ME AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE?!

Ann: …but you like it, don't you? (Smirks)

Naruto: (turns super red) y-yeah…

"Next up is…Rubicundus Divum?" Kakashi questioned (Ann: means red sky, my friend thought of it and well, it fits Naruto's).

Naruto raised an eyebrow, before turning to look at his brother, who had the same expression. He looked around to see no one coming on stage.

'_hmm?'_

Suddenly, a hand covered Naruto's mouth before dragging him away from the crowd. He struggled to get away but failed as the grip of the kidnapper was too strong.

'_hmmph!'_ (Meaning: Let me go!)

"Quit struggling dude!" the kidnapper said

Naruto didn't stop struggling, soon he was at the backstage, the guy let him sat down to the floor before he let go.

"What was that about?!" Naruto demanded, and look up to see, 3 boys, with the school uniform. These boys weren't as good looking as the band before, but they look… decent enough. A guy, with red hair that was feathered everywhere, cool jade eyes and he had that 'come closer or I'll beat the shizz out of you' aura surrounding him, sighed and let out a hand.

"Sorry about that… Kiba here…" points at the dude, who had brown hair, red triangle tattoos on both of his cheeks.

"Was trying to find a student who can sing… but ends up taking the new kid" he finished before he gave a glare at his friend, who, in return grinned widely.

Naruto took his hand, before dusting himself. He stood up and smiled. "No biggie… you could at least tell me before you freaking' kidnap me!" He stated. "I'm sorry! Alright!" Kiba apologized. Naruto sighed.

"MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS! WE ARE LOOSING TIME!" Yelled a boy, with a weird bowl cut hair, big bushy eyebrows, and had big, CIRCULAR, eyes. Naruto raised an eye brow and turn to look at the two other boys

Kiba sighed and walked towards Naruto.

"I'm really sorry about earlier… I'm Kiba by the way… and this here…" he said pointing at the red head . "… Is Gaara… and the dude who looks… well…" he leaned forward and whispered. "… Like a psycho… is Lee… we're sophomores"

Naruto turned to look at his new friends before smiling. "It's nice to meet you all… Name's Naruto Uzumaki, I'm a sophomore too". They smiled at him.

After their introduction, Kiba's eyes widen and went…well… rigid.

"OH SHIT! OH SHIT! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" He said, walking around the room with his hand at both of his head.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and turn to look at Gaara. Who, apparently, was waiting for Naruto's question?

"Kiba's like that because we don't have a vocal soloist…"

Naruto's eyes widen. "You mean… you guys are Rubicundus Divum…?" Naruto asked.

Lee nodded, as he was joining Kiba on his panic attack.

Suddenly, Kiba stopped and smiled creepy. "I GOT IT! Naruto… you could be our vocal soloist!" Kiba announced

.

.

.

.

.

WHAT?!

"NO WAY! NU UH! NOT A CHANCE!" Naruto protested with some hand gestures, of course.

Kiba walked toward Naruto, in his begging position. Knees on the floor, hands in a pleading position, FINALLY, his cutest pout.

"AWWW! PLEASE! We really need someone to be our soloist! This might be our last chance!" he pleaded

Naruto shook his head and turned around so his back was facing Kiba's face. "I'm not doing it" he said sternly. Kiba's eyes became slightly watery and soon he was begging like hell. "COME ON! PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO LOOK LIKE A COWARD INFRONT OF THE ENTIRE SCHOOL!" Naruto took a look at Kiba's very, embarrassing figure by the way, before he turn to look at Gaara, who seem to be disappointed, and lee, had his head bow down in defeat.

Naruto sighed and mentally cursed himself for what he might regret doing…

"FINE… I'll do it…"

Kiba blinked twice before smiling brightly. "REALLY?!" Naruto grinned, "Sure... I'll give it a shot". The dog lover bounced happily as he clenched Naruto's hands tightly. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" he said cheerfully.

"Umm… Kiba-kun can you let go of my hand now?" Naruto asked awkwardly. Kiba blushed lightly (Ann: from embarrassment everyone, EMBARRASSMENT!). Naruto smiled as Kiba and Lee began jumping like kids, he turn to look at Gaara, who said 'thank you', before stopping his band mates.

Naruto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh man" he said, before realizing that Kyuubi will be watching him and the entire school. He gulped and tried breathing exercises. 'I can do this! And who cares if every student body (plus Kyuubi) sees me sing in front of everybody… I can sing so I won't embarrass myself!' he thought to himself proudly. He sighed before turning to look at the band behind him.

Kiba was holding drum sticks; Gaara was holding a guitar while Lee was holding a bass guitar. All of them had smiling faces and the aura around them says 'OH YEAH!' He smiled at them before giving a thumb up.

"We're gonna rock this place! BELIVE IT!" he said grinning widely.

"HELL YEAH! WE ARE!" Kiba said raising a fist into the air.

"OH WE ARE GOING TO GIVE YOUTH TO ALL OF THOSE YOUTHFUL PEOPLE WATCHING ARE YOUTHFUL PERFORMACE!" Lee said with a very weird pose.

"We gonna do this or what?…" was all Gaara said as he smirked.

Naruto turn to look at the stage waiting for them before smiling.

"Let's go" he said, as the three boys nodded and followed Naruto towards the stage.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he saw everyone (Ann: I mean EVEERYONE) was there. He look back to see the others slightly nervous, guessing this was their first time performing live. He smiled and tapped their shoulders and said. "We can do this". The band nodded before all of them were smiling even though they were freaking scared, maybe just a little.

Kiba went to the drums, Gaara went to the right side holding his bass guitar while Lee was at the left side holding his guitar. And lastly, Naruto was at the middle, holding a mike. The crowd was not that load but not that silent either, Naruto saw Kyuubi in the crowd, who had such a surprise expression. Naruto sighed before motioning the band to start in 1,2,3….

Lee started off with Kiba and Gaara followed after. Naruto sighed and looked at the crowd then to Shikamaru... and the song seems to be 'Hey Juliet' by LMNT or was it NLT?_1_

_All:_

_Hey Juliet... Hey Juliet_

_Gaara:_

_Hey I've been watching you__  
__Every little thing you do__  
__Every time I see you dance__  
__In my homeroom class__  
__Makes my heart beat fast_

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes before snapping them open and began singing

_Naruto:_

_I've tried page you twice__  
__But I see you roll your eyes__  
__Wish I could make it real__  
__But your lips are sealed__  
__That ain't no big deal_

The crowd went wild that they kept jumping and screaming for them, and some were just staring intensely at the uke band in front of them.

"Never thought that they had it in them" A guy with shades and bugs surrounding him said.

A guy with brunet hair and had that troublesome aura around him, nodded.

_Naruto:_

_'Cause I know you really want me (yeah)__  
__I hear your friends talk about me (yeah)__  
__So why you trying to do without me__  
__When you got me where you want me_

_All:_

_Hey Juliet__  
__I think you're fine you really blow my mind__  
__Maybe someday, you and me can run away__  
__I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo__  
__Hey Juliet Hey Juliet Hey Juliet_

_Lee:_

_Girl you got me on my knees__  
__Beggin please baby please__  
__Got my best DJ on the radio waves saying__  
__Hey Juliet why do you do him this way_

_Kiba:_

_Too far to turn around so I' m gonna stand my ground__  
__Gimme just a little bit of hope with a smile or a glance__  
__Gimme one more chance_

_Naruto:_

_'Cause I know you really want me__  
__I hear your friends talk about me__  
__So why you trying do without me__  
__When you got me where you want me_

_All:_

_Hey Juliet__  
__I think you're fine you really blow my mind__  
__Maybe someday you and me can run away__  
__I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo__  
__Hey Juliet Hey Juliet Hey Juliet_

_Kiba:_

_I know you really want me__  
__I hear your friends talk about me__  
__so why you trying to do without me__  
__When you got me where you got me_

_Naruto:_

(This part, Naruto points towards the audience, and starts stroking his hair in a very cool manner)

_You don't have to say forever__  
__for us to hang together_

_Lee:_

_So hear me when I say..._

_Naruto:_

_Hey Juliet! Hey Juliet! Hey Juliet!_

The girls were screaming and cheering and saying stuff like:

"They are soo cool!"

"Go cool dude with blonde hair!"

At the back, a very hot raven was staring intensely at his prey. He smirks and turns away.

"Sasuke…What should we do?" A guy with pale eyes asked.

The raven turned his head slightly before speaking. "Like we always do when people challenges us…"

He smirks, then turns around. As he was walking away, he spoke words that seem to make girls weak on their knees.

"We top them"

_All:__  
__I think you're fine you really blow my mind__  
__Maybe someday you and me can run away__  
__I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo__  
__Hey Juliet Hey Juliet_

_Naruto:_

_I think you're fine you really blow my mind__  
__Maybe someday you and me can run away__  
__I just want you to know I wanna be your Romeo__  
__Hey Juliet Hey Juliet Hey Juliet Hey juliet Hey Juliet_

_All:_

_Hey Juliet_

The Crowd went wild and applauded loudly before the band exit the stage, with them super happy and relieved like this:

"OH MY DOG! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE DID THAT! WE TOTALLY ROCKED! DID YOU FREAKING SEE THOSE PEOPLE! THEY LIKE US MAN!" screeched Kiba with some hand gestures, while Gaara was just nodding. Now we go to le-

"WE PERFECTED OUR YOUTHFUL PERFORMANCE MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS! THOSE YOUTHFUL PEOPLE WAS ROCKING TO OUR YOUTFUL SONG!" (Ann:-_-") screamed Lee with the most hideous pose.

And now it was Naruto's turn to be so happy. "NO FREAKING WAY! I CAN'T BELIEVE I SANG ON STAGE! AND PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE ME! PEOPLE ACTUALLY LOVED US!" said Naruto jumping with Lee and Kiba. Gaara sighed and smiled.

"Told ya guys we can do it…" he said. (Ann: Oh Gaara! I know you're really happy too you know! ^ ^)

Suddenly Kakashi got on stage to speak again. "Thank you for your performance… R.D! Now let's take a break before introducing another band!" Kakashi said as he left the stage with the crowd slowly getting food at a nearby canteen. Naruto told the band that he will meet up later before leaving to see his brother smiling widely.

"I can't believe my little kit sang in front of the whole school, with a band!" he said as he ruffled Naruto's blond hair. "You really did well kit" Kyuubi said before smiling. "Thanks Kyuu…" Naruto said, with a smile before hugging his big brother tightly. They left to get some food before returning to the tennis court to meet up with R.D. "Kyuubi, this is Kiba…" Naruto pointed to the dog lover. "…Shikamaru…" points to the red head. "…and Lee" points to the guy…umm…

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow before leaning into Naruto's ear to whisper. "Is he…?"

"…ok? Normal? YES" Naruto answered to see Kyuubi's face, that looked like the world had gone mad.

"Please don't mind him… he's always like that" Shikamaru advice, seeing Kyuubi a little tense.

"At least he's the only one around here like this…" Naruto said with a sigh.

"…Actually he's like that because he copies he's master…" Gaara said, scratching his cheek.

Naruto's eyes widen, rather big. "…y-you m-mean?!" Naruto stuttered, 'OH NO…!'

"…mhm…there is another version of lee… older, larger, and… MORE of a psycho"

And it finally hit Naruto, he went down to the ground but didn't faint. Just dizzy.

"…FUU!" he said. Shikamaru and Kiba stared at Naruto like he was Lee. Kyuubi sighed and took Naruto's hand so he can stand up.

"He says Fuu because he doesn't like saying bad words… and I know you guys know the f word that he almost said… he sometimes shortens it or maybe think of something to rhyme that word with…"

"SHEET! OH SHEET!" Yelled Naruto running around like it's the end of the world. "…like that" Kyuubi finished. "So… when he means sheet… he means like shit?" Kiba asked.

Kyuubi nodded before walking towards he's rigid little brother, to calm him down. Gaara had a thoughtful expression before shrugging. "… Interesting, I should try it sometimes" he said.

Kiba smiled. "Anyway, It's really cool to meet you Kyuubi!". Kyuubi smiled as he and Naruto walked towards the group. "Nice to meet you too" he said calmly.

"Umm… Question… Kyuubi, Aren't you new here?" Gaara said with an eyebrow raised. Kyuubi shook his head before speaking. "No, I'm already a junior here…"

The red head gave a silent 'Ahh!' before turning around to see people slowly gathering. Suddenly, a group of handsome boys entered the court with girls swarming them. Naruto saw the duck haired kid in the group, before he realized it was the band, Dark knights. Naruto leaned in to Kiba before speaking.

"Kiba…!". Kiba turned to look at a confused Naruto. "What?" he asked. Naruto pointed at the hot boy band before speaking again. "… Are they really that popular here?!"

Kiba blinked twice before smiling at Naruto. "Yeah, the Dark knights are really popular here, they're smart, good looking, and rich…" Kiba pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation before speaking again. "…though they can be real bastards sometimes…usually they like that towards us". Naruto raised a questioning eyebrow. "I don't know why either… but soon enough, we'll find out". Kiba gave a glance at the bug boy at the boy band, before blushing. The blonde turn to look at Gaara who just shrugged and glanced at a certain brunet in the band, who also gazed at the red head before smirking and giving him a wink. Gaara blushed and looked away. Naruto blinked twice as he also gave a glance at the boy band (Ann: but Naruto just can't take his eyes away from the duck haired dude). Surprisingly, the raven glanced back, smirking, his sexy smirk. Naruto's face became red instantly before turning away.

The raven however had something on his mind. _'Oh my, what do we have here?'_he thought.

Kakashi went up the stage as the event continues. "Ok, Ok, I hope you guys had enough food cause you're gonna have to use it all, BY ROCKING OUT!" He shouted, as the crowd applauded and cheered.

"Now… I welcome to the stage… Black Shadows!"

Everyone cheered, including Naruto, Kyuubi, and my friends. Soon, guys, who look the same age as Kyuubi, entered the stage.

The vocal soloist had shoulder-length black hair, deep onyx eyes, and pale skin. He looks like the vocal soloist in Dark Kni-

"I-Itachi!" Kyuubi screamed surprisingly. The blonde turned to look at him, to see, his eyes were wide and 'shock' was shown all over it. He raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, surprisingly… he didn't notice the little blonde -_-".

Naruto sighed and ignored his brother

Kyuubi's POV

'_FUCK! It's Itachi! shit! shit! SHIT!'_

Kyuubi wanted to mentally slapped himself as he remembered last year (Ann: this is a flash back… that Naruto was still at another school… and no one… not even his family knew what had happened here)

_FLASHBACK!_

"_Kyuubi…" Itachi whispered to my ear. I shivered at that, which made him smirk… I think, since he was behind me, I really didn't see if he did._

_I sighed before speaking. "What do you want?" I said, as I turn to look at him with a glare. He smirked and put his hands at his pocket as he leaned back to a wall. "I want… to have a deal with you…" he said staring into my eyes with such intensity. I blushed hard. "W-What kind of d-deal?" I stuttered._

'Damn it! Why did I stutter?! ' _I thought as the raven's smirk grew wider_. _"If I entered the traditional band recital next year…I want you to become my boyfriend"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Pfffttt… hahahaha!_

"_hahahaha! You!? Be in a band?! I haven't seen you sing, much less, play an instrument!" I laughed. "…and what if you don't?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He closed his eyes before opening them, he looked serious rather than, well, his bastard personality.(Ann: People… please don't be mad at me or Kyuubi for what he said about Itachi, That's not true, and I know all of you knows that). "…If that happens…I'll leave you alone…" he said blankly, though his eyes…?. '_This is the first time I saw emotions in his eyes' _I thought. "Deal, but I'm warning you… you might regret this" I said with a mischievous grin. The reaction I was waiting to see in his face was pure anger but of guess the world really hates me to this moment._

_He smirks before he went to the door. "Will see about that" he said, leaving the room._

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

'_Damn! He's good'_I said with a sigh of defeat. I look towards him and his band that consist of 3 members. Itachi with his raven black hair, beautiful yet deadly onyx eyes (Ann: I say it's a little deadly since the Uchihas are known for their death glares.) he was wearing the school uniform but the way he wore it…was…hot? The sleeves were folded until it reached his elbow, his black tie was slightly loose and the vest was unbuttoned, so is his polo which its first few buttons were not buttoned, leaving a sight of his pale, strong not to mention hot, chest open.

'_Why did he wear his uniform like this?'_I thought before… '_WAIT A SECOND! IS HE TRYING TO TURN ME ON BY DOING THIS?!'_I thought as my blood boiled before…

Itachi turned towards me smirking before he gave me a wink. My eyes widen and soon my face felt WAY too hot. _'SHIT! DAMN YOU ITACHI!'_I screamed in my thoughts.

I gave him a glare before taking a look on the other members. The guitarist… wait… where was the guitarist?. I raised an eyebrow then shrugged it off. Next was the Bass, who had blond hair tied into a high ponytail and he wore the school uniform with his shirt buttoned, tie slightly loose and vest which is also unbuttoned. The drummer had red hair like mine and he wore the uniform just like the bass.

That's when I noticed Itachi looking at his band mates with his eyes blank but he could see him gritting his teeth in irritation. He sighed as he turned to the audience and staring right at me. I raised an eyebrow at him. '_What is he trying to say?'I thought._

Normal POV

Naruto was talking with his band mates when he noticed Kyuubi raising an eyebrow at a guy with raven black hair. He raised an eyebrow before looking at the raven then back at Kyuubi. "Kyuubi…Is something wrong?" Naruto asked as he tugged his brother's shirt. The red head snapped and turned to look at his worried little brother, he smiled. "No nothing's wrong" he replied. The blonde rose an eyebrow as he turn to look at the tall raven again before realizing what the problem was.

"Kyuubi…?" Naruto said.

"What?"

"You know that guy?" the blonde freshman pointed at the tall raven

Kyuubi blushed a little before he nodded a little hesitantly, Naruto sighed as he closed his eyes. "…you know…"

Naruto opened his eyes revealing those beautiful azure eyes. "…even if I don't know him…"

Kyuubi tilted his head in confusion. Naruto sighed as a smile grew on his face.

"… I feel…that…he needs help…my help" He said finally. Kyuubi's eyes widen and soon soften as he smiled at his little brother.

"Is that so…?" Kyuubi asked. Naruto looked down disappointedly. "Yet…I feel…"

Kyuubi raised his eyebrow. "…I feel that the help he really needs…is not from me"

Naruto grinned at his brother. "He needs you"

Kyuubi blushed red. "W-What are you talking about?"

Naruto's grin grew bigger as he giggled. "Please help him… he seems to really need it" the blonde said. Kyuubi tried to make an excuse but he can't lie EVEN deny his cute little brother's wish. So the red head teen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ugh…fine" he said finally.

'_Oh kami-sama, help me now'_

Naruto smiled at his brother, Kyuubi, in return smiled as well. He might regret this but if it means to keep his little brother happy…

He sighed and started to walk towards the stage. He went backstage before standing on the stage. The Uchiha's eyes widen but soften as he laid his eyes on teen.

Kyuubi turned to look at Itachi (Ann: this is the part where they talk with their minds ^ ^).

Uchiha: What are you doing here?

Kyuubi: All I can say is that a dear person to me wanted to help you…so he said that I should lend you a hand…

Uchiha: (smirks)

Kyuubi: but I'm not doing this for you… I'm doing this for him. So don't get the wrong idea…ok bastard? Now what can I help you guys with?

Uchiha: We're missing a guitarist…

Kyuubi: fine, I'll be the guitarist

Uchiha: (smirks) be my guest.

Kyuubi glared at the raven before he took the red guitar from the side of the stage. _'He's lucky that I know how to play the guitar'_ Kyuubi thought.

Itachi smirked at the red head, which in return, let out his tongue. The raven chuckled before signaling the band to play in in 1, 2, 3…

(the song is : if I never see your face again by maroon 5 feat. Rihanna)

_Itachi:_  
_Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away__  
__You say I'm not your type, But I can make you sway.__  
__It makes you burn to learn, you're not the only one__  
__I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun._

Kyuubi:  
Now you've gone somewhere else, Far away

_I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you).__  
__But you feel my breath, on your neck__  
__Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)._

[Both]

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more (Coming back for more)__  
__And I feel a little better than I did before_

Kyuubi:  
And if I never see your face again, I don't mind

[Both]  
'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight

Kyuubi:  
Sometimes you move so well

_It's hard not to give in._

Itachi smirks at this, while Kyuubi blushes_. 'Why did I have to sing with him?!'_

_Itachi:__  
__I'm lost, I can't tell__  
__Where you end and I begin._

Kyuubi:

_It makes you burn to learn__  
__I'm with another man._

Itachi:

_I wonder if he's half__  
__The lover that I am._

_Itachi:__  
__Now you've gone somewhere else, Far away__  
__I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you).__  
__But you feel my breath, on your neck__  
__Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you)._

[Both]

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more (Coming back for more)__  
__And I feel a little better than I did before_

_Kyuubi:_  
_If I never see your face again, I don't mind_

_[Both]_  
_'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight_

_Itachi:_

_Baby, baby__  
__Please believe me__  
__Find it in your heart to reach me__  
__Promise not to leave me behind__  
__(Promise not to leave me behind)_

Kyuubi:

_Take me down, but take it easy__  
__Make me think but don't deceive me__  
__Torture me by taking your time__  
__(Torture me, torture me)_

Itachi smirked as he went closer and whispered something into Kyuubi's ear.

"I'm warning you… I am _rough_at taking my property _down…_"

And Kyuubi, who really like the raven leaning into him like this, blushed and glared at him.

Unfortunately, he failed and ended up glaring with a blush on both of his cheeks that Itachi wanted to pounce on him. Now.

_Kyuubi:__  
__'Cause you keep me coming back for more__  
__And I feel a little better than I did before_

[Both]

_If I never see your face again, I don't mind__  
__'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight (torture me, torture me)_

[Both]

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more (Coming back for more)__  
__And I feel a little better than I did before (Did before)__  
__And if I never see your face again, I don't mind__  
__'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight_The crowd went wild, while Naruto was blushing and cheering for his brother before laughing.

Kyuubi blushes and face palmed himself.

'_This is what I get for helping a dude I made a bet with!'_

Then he felt someone's shadow covering him, he blinked twice before raising his head to see Itachi… SMILING?!

Kyuubi's eyes widen at this before he blushed red. _'this is the first time I've seen him smile…he looks…kinda…cute'_

After realizing to what he thought, his face turned a beautiful shade of red.

Itachi chuckled lightly before letting his hand out.

Kyuubi blinked twice, confused.

"Eh?"

The tall raven sighed before speaking with his very attractive voice. (Ann: KYAA~ XD)

"Thank you…for helping me"

Kyuubi grinned nervously, while letting out nervous chuckles.

"Eh..hehehe..eh… don't mention it…"

But the red head teen didn't see the raven smirking his sexy smirk before his slender hands took a hold of his slim waist.

.

.

.

.

EHH!?

Kyuubi face turned bright red, as his breathing hitch and heart beating faster.

"B-Bastard! Let g-go of me!"

Itachi smirked before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Remember our deal? You're mine now… and I'm not letting you go"

He backed away before giving a light peck on Kyuubi's soft pink lips.

"See you later… boyfriend" he said as he turned and walked away.

It took a few seconds before Kyuubi let his mind sink in on what Itachi said and what he did. He blush red as began screaming and yelling things like:

"ITACHI! YOU BASTRAD! GET BACK HERE!".

A few minutes later, Kyuubi returned to where Naruto was to see his little brother smiling brightly at him. _'At least I saw him smile…these things might end soon but…I might as well enjoy it'._

He smiled as walked towards his cute little brother. "You owe me big time" he said as he crossed his arm with an evil smile.

Naruto just smiled, and took the chance to hug his big brother. "Thank you…Nii-chan"

Kyuubi's eyes widen before softening as he hugged back his little brother. "Anything for you kit"

Naruto grinned as he took Kyuubi's arm and lead him to the classrooms.

"Come on, school is about to start…"

"Where are your friends?"

Naruto turn to look at his brother with a smile on his face.

"They went ahead so no biggie! Now come on!"

"But do you even know where your classroom is?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto suddenly stopped and blushed. Kyuubi blinked twice as he began laughing loudly.

"Hahahaha!"

"S-stop laughing!"

Kyuubi rubbed the small tears that were at the sides of his eyes. He smiled and started leading his little brother to the classrooms.

"Huh?"

"Come on, I'll lead you to your room! I know the school a lot more than you do!"

Kyuubi grinned at him as he ran faster. Naruto shook his head a little as he too began grinning.

_._

_._

_._

LATER_…_

At classroom 1-D, Class was about to start and students began to sit but kept talking.

"Why is it every time, every year, our teacher and have been for some years now, always comes late and comes up with weird excuses like, '_I'm so sorry, I'm late, I had to take care of a little dolphin'_or something like that!" complained a pink haired girl.

The students with her, nodded in agreement.

"Oh well, at least all we can do now is do whatever we want" said a fat guy eating chips.

And again students nodded in agreement.

After awhile, a teacher with silver hair, black eye and wears a mask-…wait a sec… I think this is the dude who was the host at the band recital thingy? Anyway, the teacher entered with a book on his hand. He stood at the center of the classroom, still reading the book.

"Listen up!"

The students looked up at him with surprise. The teacher closed his book, which shocked the students more.

"Ok, Today we are having a new student in class so until I Introduced him to you guys-

"A BOY?! IS HE CUTE!?" a girl shouted.

The teacher sighed before glaring at his student.

"As I was saying, until I introduced him to you, I want to see if everyone is present" he said. The entire student's are groaned in irritation.

"Ok, let's get it started… Chouji!"

"(munch) here! (munch)"

Kakashi sighed as he went through the list until the last name on his list.

"Sasuke!"

.

.

.

Silent.

Kakashi rose an eyebrow for no one has spoke, he look around the classroom to see his student around. _'The Uchiha kid isn't here…?'_he thought as shrugged it off.

"Now I'll introduced to you our new student…" he said as a cute blonde boy stood at the center. His eyes that showed joy and smile that can heal a broken heart…

The blonde smiled brightly before bowing slightly as he introduced himself.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, or you can just call me Naruto instead. Please treat me well"

He raised his head up to see his classmates smiling at him. '_Did I did it right?'_

Kakashi, still reading his book, patted Naruto at the back before speaking. "Thank you Naruto, now please sit down there at the spare chair at the back" he said as he pointed at the empty seat the back.

Naruto nodded nervously as he went towards his seat. After he sat down, he immediately talked to the nearest person next to him, which is a girl with pink hair.

"ahh… Hi I'm Naruto" he said nervously.

The pink haired girl turned to look at him with a smile before letting out her hand. "Haruno Sakura"

Naruto smiled at her as he accepted her hand. "Nice to meet you, Sakura, I hope we can be great friends"

"Me too" Sakura said, smiling.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a guy with black hair fixed into a spike at the back, onyx eyes and pale skin. He looked troubled as he entered the classroom. The class was somewhat quiet but you can really feel the fangirling atmosphere around the room. Naruto looked around to see some girls looking at Sasuke with admiration.

"May I ask where have you been Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

The raven turned to look at his sensei before speaking

"I was called to the principal office to receive some kind of award, Tsunade said I was excused"

"Oh ok, go sit there at the back"

Sasuke walked towards his seat, to see the cute blonde he saw last time sitting beside him. _'So me and him are in the same class huh? Interesting…'_

Naruto stared at Sasuke nervously, he gotta admit that the raven was kinda handsome for him, but he feels something bad about this guy…

Sasuke sat down as he muttered something that only Naruto could hear.

"…dobe…"

The blonde blinked twice as he felt his hands ball up to a fist and anger rising up. He stood up and took a hold of the raven's collar.

"What did you say TEME?!" he yelled.

Kakashi didn't even turn around to look but almost everyone in class stared at them, Sakura was actually staring at Naruto with worry.

"Dobe."

"TEME!"

Hey Juliet-NLT I love this song! I got inspired when I watched this video on youtube, here's the link= watch?v=jOh0i36tn4Q and its sasunaru XD

YAY! CHAPTER 3 DONE! XD I had a lot of time doing this one, and I gotta say this is the longest chapter I've ever made 5000+ words! XD

I hope you guys liked it! Please review! Tell me if you like it or hate! I'd be waiting! :D

~Ann21 out~ :D


	4. Chapter 4: 1st day of school part 3

Hello everyone! I'm Back XD hehehe sorry if I took too long to write this… -_-

I've been really busy lately with school and such…

ANYWAY! I hope you guys will love this one!

Warning: Yaoi and stuff you might not like… I think?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, I would be beaten up badly by Sasuke.

Plus, anyone should know that no one can take an Uchiha's property

Sasuke: You damn right you can't!

Me: Of course

Naruto: WAIT A MINUTE! SINCE WHEN DID I BECOME YOUR PROPERTY!

Sasuke: (smirks) Since when you had this hickey that I marked on your neck (shows hickey)

Naruto: (blushes)

Me: Hehehe when did THAT happen! ;)

Naruto: I-I can explain!

Me: yeah right! ;)

* * *

After the encounter of Naruto and Sasuke had before, the two students sat at their seats ignoring one another. Though, through the whole period, Naruto tried not to look or even glance at the said raven. The hot raven however, kept glancing up and down to the blonde. '_he's kind of cute up close' he thought. _

However, the blonde couldn't help but blush.

'_That bastard! Why won't he stop checking me out!'_ he thought.

So, our blonde tried to ignore it and wait until the bell rings.

But unfortunately, the school has 1 hour per subject, which means that, Naruto will be watched by a very hot yet bastardly raven for an hour.

'_WHY?!' _ Naruto cried in his thoughts.

Sakura, who was sitting behind the blonde, couldn't help but be worried. The blonde was fidgeting too much and his face was all red. Could he have cold? So, she tapped Naruto on the shoulder, in response the blonde turned to face her to see such a worried face.

"Are you ok? Naruto" she asked.

Naruto smiled at her. "Yeah, I'm fine" he answered.

The pink haired teen still felt that something was wrong with her new friend, even if he said he was ok. But in the end she let it slide.

**LATER!**

It was recess (Ann: yes... in my country, even highschool students have recess and i'm so happy about that cause i can eat! :D) and Sakura invited Naruto to come with her and her friends, which the blonde accepted quickly. They were leaving the room, when a certain raven kept watching the blonde until he left the room. When he was the only one left he smirked, as his band mates waited for him outside. Coincidentally they were outside before the blonde got out, and they were currently watching their leader watch the little blonde with interest at that time.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" Neji teased.

Sasuke gave him a blank look but soon turned into pure amusement.

"Hehehe… found a new toy?" Shikamaru asked, with amusement in his voice.

The raven turned around headed to the door as he spoke.

"heh… a toy?... he's even better"

**CAFETERIA!**

Naruto and Sakura were at the cafeteria when a load yell can be heard. "NARUTO! OVER HERE!"

Naruto turn to look where he heard his name being called to see Kiba and the other members of Rubicundus Divum. He gave them a wave, before walking towards them with Sakura right behind him.

"Hey Naruto!" greeted Kiba with a grin. There was a girl with long blonde hair tied into a high ponytail with some hair falling from her face, sitting with Kiba and the others, she gasped before running towards Sakura, completely ignoring Naruto.

"SAKURA!" she said giving the pink haired teen a hug. Sakura, who was surprised at this, smiled before returning the hug. "It's so nice to see you again, Ino"

Naruto smiled at them before sitting down. Soon the two girls sat beside Naruto. The blonde noticed that Kiba and his friend were not alone. There was a dude with black hair, black eyes, and had that fake smile plastered on his face. Also there was a guy with brown hair, a big (fat) body, eating chips.

"Umm… Naruto meet Ino…" he points to the girl with blond hair. "…Choji…" points to the dude eating chips. "…and Sai…" points to the guy with the fake smile. Kiba leaned into Naruto's ear to whisper. "Piece of advice, never show Sai your vulnerability, he's somewhat a pervert"

Naruto let out a nervous laugh, before turning to look at his new friends. He let out a cheerful smile as he greeted them.

"Hey, I'm Naruto"

Ino smiled at him. "Nice to meet you Naruto, Sorry if ignored you back there" she said, a little embarrassed. "No, It's ok" he assured her, with a smile.

"Want some chips?" asked Choji handing him his bag of chips, with his mouth full. Naruto smiled nervously, as he answered. "Nah, I'm good"

"Nice to finally meet you, Naruto" Sai greeted with his fake smile. "Nice to meet you too" Naruto said nervously. "Tell me, do you have a dick under that uniform of yours?" Sai asked surprisingly. The blonde stared wide eyed at the said raven before answering. "O-Of course I do!" he said with a blush. "Sure you do" the raven haired teen said, with his fake smile stuck on his face. The blonde could only look at Kiba with a terrified face. Kiba could only smile nervously at him. "I warned ya"

Naruto sighed before eating with his new friends. Suddenly, squeals from girls could be heard all through the room. Gaara could only sigh at this as he let his head rest on the palm of his hand, "… Oh great…" he said. Lee, however, blushed a little. Kiba who knew this was going to happen, dropped his head to the table. "Oh man…"

Naruto gave them a questioning eyebrow before turning around to see the band Dark Knights. Almost every girl at the cafeteria turned into fangirls, squealing stuff like:

"NEJI-SAMA!"

"I LOVE YOU SHIKAMARU-SAN!"

"SHINO-SAMA! I LOVE YOU!"

"PLEASE MARRY ME SASUKE-KUN!"

The blonde could only watch as the popular boy band passed them. Naruto, however, noticed the raven bastard giving him a blank look before saying something that somehow Naruto could only hear, "Dobe". The blonde clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as he tried to control himself from trying to punch the raven.

'_THAT BASTARD!' _he screamed in his thoughts. Sakura, who noticed Naruto's pissed of face even though she doesn't know why, sighed. "Just ignore him, Naruto" Sakura said. Naruto sighed as he continued eating his lunch.

_**AT THE DARK KNIGHT TABLE…**_

The group was quietly eating their lunch, until Shikamaru had to break the silence.

"So…Sasuke…?"

Sasuke turn to look at Shikamaru with a blank look. "What are you gonna do with your '_entertainment'_?" Shikamaru asked with a smirk. And it seems all the other members were also interested in what their leader might do, since this rarely or should I say first time to ever happen.

Never has Sasuke been interested in a girl or a guy, until now. Just to be clear, Sasuke isn't bisexual or homosexual or gay… he's just… how you say… only attracted to the cute blond. The raven turns to look at where his '_future'_ property might be. He stared at the blonde intensely before smirking.

"One thing is for sure… I'm gonna make him mine" he said and let the conversation end like that. Since Uchiha's always get what they want, right?

After their lunch Naruto went to his next class, which is math, how he had troubles with math, but at least he was with Kiba and Gaara, otherwise it wouldn't be fun. Anyway, as they sat down, Naruto noticed that some of the raven bastard's friends were also in his class. The dude with the sunglasses and bugs surrounding him, also he was with the guy with brown hair and pale eyes. I believe their names were 'Shino' & 'Neji'. Kiba and Gaara noticed this as well, but the blonde didn't expect them to be blushing like mad. He gave them a questioning eyebrow.

"What's wrong with you guys?" asked Naruto

The two teens smiled at him and answered, "It's nothing! Don't worry about it"

Still, our blonde was very worried about his friends but in the end he let it slide.

Class was a little bit boring since Naruto didn't understand the lesson his sensei was teaching him. Seriously Math was so easy but then letters came by asking you "find the x" or something…Why algebra?! -_-'. Anyway, he was not bored because Kiba and Gaara were there, although the two seem to be blushing a lot in class which made Naruto curious and worried. He tried to ask them countless times but they always say "it's nothing". Suddenly, Naruto noticed something, His friends always kept glancing at the bastards friends… what was their names?... Oh yes it was Neji and Shino. Kiba always kept glancing at Shino while Gaara kept glancing at Neji. And it seems that every time they glance at them they would catch them glancing as well! And every time that happens, The two Dark knight members smirk or wink seductively at them, which cause the two teens to blush. MAD.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this before grinning mischievously, '_hehehe… GOT YOU' _he thought.

The class ended rather quickly. But that just means that Naruto can get his answers from the two brunets. He slowly approached them smiling mischievously.

"Hey guys!" shouted Naruto to his friends.

The teens looked back to see their blond friend looking at them…with… mischief?!

'_This can't be good!' _they screamed in their minds. Naruto could only walk towards his friends with a mischievous grin plastered in his face.

"W-what's up?" Kiba asks trying not to run away from his now creepy friend. Naruto put both of his arms to each of his friend's shoulders. "Oh nothing, it's just that I've been watching you guys glance at Neji and Shino the whole class… and I just thought you guys… like them" he said looking at them with his **you-guys-are-busted!**look.

"N-No we don't!" they shouted, '_lies!' _Naruto thought.

"Really?" the blonde asks. Both of his friends nodded nervously. He raised an eyebrow at them, _'hmm… I'll let them off the hook for now…but…'_ he thought. "Ok then" Naruto said as he turned around crossing his arms to his chest. The two teens sighed in relief but they soon tensed up as Naruto said something that scared the shiz out of them. "But won't you guys introduce me to them, since I'm new here. I also want know how they differ from us" he said with a smile, and this time it isn't showing mischief but kindness. The two friends blinked twice as they thought of an answer. They looked at each other and began doing their silent communication, how? Well… I dunno exactly -~-.

'_Should we?' _ Kiba asked

'_I think we should… Naruto is new here and we should let him know which people he should avoid… even if they are our… c-crush" _Gaara said trying oh so hard to fight the blush that seem to appear.

They both sighed as they spoke. "Fine".

Naruto smiles at them. "Let's talk with them at lunch!" he exclaimed.

The two teens couldn't help but sigh. '_This is going to be a long day…'_

_**WITH KYUUBI…**_

Kyuubi, who was sitting at his chair, was worrying at how Naruto might be doing.

He kept looking out the window waiting for class to end but it seems it's taking too long, he sighed as he listen to the teacher explain a certain lesson that is clearly not needed.

At the other side of the room was Itachi. He was, somewhat, bored and pissed off because he didn't get to be seated near his new 'boyfriend'. Though he was happy that it seems all his classes are with Kyuubi.

Kyuubi, on the other hand, didn't like the raven being with him for the whole day, But since he lost the deal, he has to endure it. '_why oh why did I have to agree to that stupid deal?!' _he thought.

"…-san… Kyubbi-san!" a voice called out.

The red headed teen snapped his head up as he heard his name being called. The class laughed, except for Kyuubi. A certain raven, of course, smirked at his 'boyfriend'.

The teacher coughed as he gave a worried look. "Kyuubi-san, are you ok?" she asks.

Kyuubi gave a small nod. "Well… it seems that you clearly don't understand the lesson… Itachi- san will tutor" she declared.

The red headed teen's eyes widen as he let his head drop to the desk with a '_thud'_.

'_Kami-sama… are you kidding me?' _he thought.

The teacher gave a signal to the raven to sit beside Kyuubi. The Uchiha stood up and casually walk towards his 'boyfriend'. (Ann: hehehe sorry Kyuubi)

As he walked, Kyuubi could hear whispers all over the room like:

"Awww… I want Itachi-sama to tutor me!"

"Why did it have to be that freaking red head!"

Kyuubi sighs as Itachi sat down beside him. He glared at the girls in the room '_those bitches!' _ The teen thought. He looked at the red head with worry as he saw how frustrated his lover was.

"Are you ok Kyuubi?" Itachi asked, with worry.

Kyuubi blinked twice as he looked at Itachi and blushes. "A-Ahh… hehehe yeah I'm good!" he said. The Uchiha nodded as he listened to the lesson.

Kyuubi stared at him with curiosity. _'Was he… worried about me?'_ he thought.

_**RECESS TIME WITH KYUUBI XD~**_

The teen walked through the halls of the school blushing. Why? Cause his boyfriend didn't want to leave Kyuubi's side even though all of his classes are with him. His boyfriend was just too cute for his own good to walk around the school, especially when its lunch. So he decided that Kyuubi will be eating lunch with him and his friends.

And the other reason why he was blushing cause he had to walk around the halls with his hand being _held _by none other than the ever so sexy, ever so popular, Itachi Uchiha.

As they walked through the halls whispers were heard. Like:

"Is that Kyuubi with Itachi?!"

"NO WAY! Itachi-sama wouldn't date such garbage like her!"

"B-but they really look c-cute together don't they?"

The last whisper Kyuubi heard made him blush even more. '_d-do we really looked c-cute together?... wait… WHY AM I EVEN THINKING OF THESE THINGS?!' _he thought. He shook his head. Itachi noticed that his lover seemed… uneasy. He sighed as his grip tightened. The red head teen blinked as he felt his hand being held rather tightly. "Itachi? You ok?" he asked. As they walked, they ended up turning into a corner. The raven suddenly pinned Kyuubi to the wall which made the red headed teen blush more. "I-Itachi?" he asked rather nervously. The raven leaned into Kyuubi locking his eyes with those red ones, before laying his head into the teens shoulder in defeat.

"I'm so sorry…"

Kyuubi's eyes widen at this, never have he witnessed that Itachi Uchiha would apologize. "For what?" Kyuubi asks.

"…for making you be my boyfriend even if you don't want to… now you're feeling uncomfortable having someone you don't love to be your boyfriend…" he said

Kyuubi's eyes soften and he smiled. "It's ok… it's not your fault… besides you won the deal fair and square… and even if I am with someone who I didn't give my permission to become my boyfriend… It's actually really fun being with you… Is it ok if I consider you my friend?" he said.

Itachi lifted his head up to see Kyuubi smiling at him, genuinely. He tried to fight the blush that was slowly starting to appear on his cheeks. He gave him a smile as he said. "thanks and sure…".

"So… your gonna drop that 'we are in a relationship' deal now?"

Itachi nodded.

Kyuubi sighed in relief, but failed to notice Itachi's smirk.

" But sooner or later I will make you love me… no I'll make _sure _ that you'll love me" he said rather huskily, with hint of sexiness.

Kyuubi tried to register what the raven said, soon he was blushing mad. Suddenly, the school bell rang as a sign that recess was over. The Uchiha leaned back as he took Kyuubi's wrist.

"Wait! Where are we going?! and stop dragging me around!"

Itachi smirked at him '_he's just so cute' _ he thought,

"We are going to our next class but when's it's time for lunch… you are going to eat with me and my friends"

Kyuubi blinked as he tried to struggle before screaming.

"NOOO!"

_**With Naruto! :D**_

Naruto walked the halls towards the cafeteria, since Kiba and Shikamaru took off first saying that they needed to go to the teacher's lounge?

Anyway, our cute little uke walked the halls without knowing a huge group of fangirls running towards him.

"SASUKE-SAMA!" they screamed.

He turned to look at his back to see a group of wild fangirls running towards his direction.

"AHHHH!" he screamed as he run towards, well, somewhere, where he could be safe from those wild fangirls.

He ran and ran but those fangirls was fast suddenly he was pulled in a room. He panted heavily before looking at his savior.

He had raven black hair onyx ey- wait a sec… Sasuke?!

"TEME?!" the blonde said in a not so loud voice so that the fangirls couldn't hear him.

The raven turned to look at the blonde with a blank look. "Dobe"

"Teme?! What are you doing here? And why did you pull me in?!"

Sasuke sat down beside the blond as he spoke, "First of all, I am here because I'm trying to hide from my vicious fangirls cause I don't want to lose my freaking virginity to those bitches, and second why are you complaining anyway? I saved your ass you should be thanking me dobe… otherwise your ass and your face would be messed up like your head..."

'…_and besides if I haven't save you I wouldn't be able to fuck that beautiful ass of yours someday'_ he thought.

Naruto wanted to rip the bastard's head off but the restrained himself. '_he does have a point there…' _ the blond thought.

"…thank you…teme" Naruto said letting his head go down and his bangs trying to hide that blush that appeared on his cheek.

Sasuke's eyes widen at this and he let out a small smile which is really rare since Uchiha's don't smile. "hn."

Naruto raised his head and smiled at the raven. The raven noticed the blonde's smile, and returned it with a smile. they both stood up and dusted themselves.

"We haven't formally met have we?" Naruto said surprisingly, making the Uchiha raise an eyebrow at him.

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki" The blonde introduced, letting out a hand as he grinned.

Sasuke smirked at him as he accepted his hand. "Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha".

Suddenly, Sasuke pulled Naruto to his chest as he whispered huskily in his ear. "It's _pleasure_ to meet you Na-ru-to~"

The blonde blushed as he pushed the raven. "T-Teme! Don't do that!" he yelled.

Sasuke chuckled as he opened the door. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him confusingly. "Come on dobe" he said with a smirk.

Naruto glared at him. "Don't call me that teme!" he said as he rushed towards the raven as they left the room.

As they were headed to the cafeteria they remained quiet, although they were mostly trying to piss each other off with Naruto saying "Damn you Teme!"

and Sasuke would say "Stupid Dobe!"

"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT BASTARD!"

Soon they were at cafeteria and they had to separate. Naruto gave a glare to the bastard as he ran to his friends; Sasuke smirked at him as he sat down with his group.

As Naruto sat down he kept cursing, his friends got worried and asked him if he was ok. Naruto gave them a reassuring smile as he said that he was fine.

Suddenly Naruto remembered something, he smiled mischievously. "Oh guys~" he said with a very creepy voice.

Gaara and Kiba shivered. '_uh-oh!'_

Naruto gave his friends a smile. The two brunets smiled at him nervously. "Can you introduce me to them now?" the blonde asked.

The two teens looked at each other before sighing in defeat and nodded. The trio stood up as they headed to the Dark knights table… Naruto saw Shino and Neji looking at the brunets before smirking. Naruto also noticed that his friends were blushing. Soon they were standing in front of the Dark knights table, the bastard with a blank look, Gaara watching the trio with amusement. While Shino and Neji, however kept smirking at the two nervous ukes. Seriously if they don't stop smirking oh so sexy they are gonna make Kiba and Gaara faint from total sexiness. Naruto grinned at them widely.

'_showtime!'_

* * *

CHAPTER4 DONE! YEAH! XD sorry if it's too short… I'm trying so hard to keep up! Anyway I want to thank you to all who read this fic it means soo much to me! :D

Hehehe REVIEW PLEASE! IT GIVEs ME ENERGY TO MAKE CHAPTERS FOR THIS FIC! That and food… :D

Anyway see ya guys later and please review ^ ^

-kinno21-


	5. Chapter 5: End of our 1st day

Hey guys! I have return to give you a brand new chapter! Sorry if I took too long… I got lazy -_-"

HEHE ANYWAY! Hope you guys will love this new chapter that I worked so hard to make! :D

I am really sorry for making you guys wait! T^T I AM REALLY SORRY! I just hoped this made up for it…

ENJOY!

Warning: Yaoi and some stuff you might not like… I think?

Disclaimer: I. Do. NOT. Own Naruto and its characters! If I did… EVERY. EPISODE. WILL. BE. FULL. OF. YAOI! XD

Sasuke:*cough cough*

Ann: (rolls eyes and smirks) AND Sasuke Uchiha owns… well…Every part of Naruto Uzumaki… his soul and body… mostly his body

Sasuke: (nods and smirks) Glad that's taking care of…(Takes Naruto away, bridal style)

Naruto: NOOOO!

Ann: ENJOY!

* * *

_Previously on KA: for you…_

_Soon they were standing in front of the Dark knights table, the bastard with a blank look, Shikamaru watching the trio with amusement. While Shino and Neji, however kept smirking at the two nervous ukes. Seriously if they don't stop smirking oh so sexy they are gonna make Kiba and Gaara faint from total sexiness. Naruto grinned at them widely._

'_show time!'_

* * *

The two teens looked at each other rather awkwardly doing, once again, doing their silent communication.

'_You go first!' _Gaara said in their silent communication.

'_No way dude!' _Kiba said, as he shook his head.

Suddenly they felt a hand on both of their shoulders and saw Naruto giving them a big smile. The two ukes gave him a smile also as they face their… Ahem… _crush_.

There was a, to be specific, 10 seconds of silence before Neji spoke. "You must be the new student, am I correct?" he asked, turning his gaze to Naruto. His voice a bit deep, but still had that soft, silk tone that made the girls weak on their knees. And of course one of them was our Gaara.

Naruto grinned at Neji. "Naruto Uzumaki" introduced Naruto with his hand out. Neji nodded, and took Naruto's hand and shook it before letting go. "Neji Hyuuga".

Neji turn to look at Gaara. The brunet blushed furiously as he felt Neji's gaze at him, in return the Hyuuga smirked at how cute his Gaara reacted, Yes, 'his' Gaara. "Hello Gaara" He greeted. Gaara bowed his head slightly before greeting as well. "Hello…"

Shino stood up and let out his hand also. "Shino Aburame".

Naruto nodded at him before giving him a smile. The bug- loving boy turn to look at his cute, feisty, puppy, in return the brunet blushed and stared at the ground. "Hello Kiba". Kiba looked up slightly before greeting him also as he look down. "Hey…"

Naruto gave a smile to his friends, who in return smiled back at him. "Umm… you guys know Kiba and Gaara?" Naruto asked. The two guys look at both of their ukes and smirked. "Of course we know them". The two friends kept blushing as Naruto kept on smiling. "Really? How did you guys met?" Naruto asked.

"Let's just say we met in a really _interesting _moment" Neji explained and smirked. Naruto gave them a questioning eyebrow, as his friends flushed bright red. Suddenly, the bell rang as a sign of lunch ended.

"Well, we'll see you guys later…" Neji said and walked towards the exit with the other members by his side. He gave an intense gaze at Gaara, who in return look at him with a blushing red face. He smirked and walked off.

Naruto sighed before turning to look at his friends. They were… well… blushing like hell. The blonde laughed a little and dragged both of his friends out of the cafeteria.

"You guys owe me one" Naruto said surprisingly.

"What?! Why?" complained Kiba.

"Well, I just got both of you to talk to your so-called _crushes… _you guys should be thanking me instead of complaining" Naruto stated. Kiba's eyes widen slightly before smiling at his best friend. "Thanks". Gaara smiled at the blonde and thanked him also.

Naruto turn to look at his friend as he grinned at him. "No problem… NOW let's go before we get detention for being late!" Naruto said and began running off with his friends to their next class.

_**With Kyuubi~**_

'_Oh kami-sama…Take me away!'_

Kyuubi, who was currently eating silently, cried out in his thoughts. After Itachi and Kyuubi's talk, the raven haired teen dragged Kyuubi out into the open. They were still inside the school campus, of course, but they were at a place where Itachi's friends always eat and hang out.

The place was filled with grass, beautiful flowers and trees. There was also a small pond nearby full of Koi fishes. The place was not large but it was also not small, think of it like a small garden in the backyard.

Kyuubi and Itachi made their way under an old oak tree, where the other raven's friends were already eating their snacks.

So back with Kyuubi, he was eating silently as the other people around him talked as they eat. He never bothered with the introduction cause… well… all the raven said was

"He is a friend of mine and I asked him to eat with us, so be nice". After that said and done, the others nodded their head and began eating chatting away.

Kyuubi sighed and gave a quick glance at Itachi's friends. He noticed that they were the members of his band… Black shadows.

"Come on Itachi! At least have us introduce ourselves to him! He probably hasn't met us before un!" A blonde haired male said as he looks at Itachi with annoyance. He had his blonde hair tied into a ponytail with some hair falling over his face; he also had blue eyes and wore his uniform like the red head.

"Yeah, and besides we should thank the dude for helping us out earlier but since we don't know him and he don't know us, we can't thank him properly" A red head said as he crossed his arms and close his eyes.

Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at them.

'_What are they talking about?' _he thought.

Itachi look towards his friends before sighing. "Fine" he said.

The blonde gave him a grin before looking at the red head. Kyuubi blinked twice as the blonde smiled warmly at him.

"We haven't formally met, have we?" He asked and let out his hand. "Name's Deidara" the blonde introduced as he smiled. Kyuubi blinked before he smiled.

"Kyuubi Namikaze" he introduced before shaking Deidara's hand. "And I'm Sasori, nice to finally meet you" the red head introduced as he also let out his hand.

Kyuubi smiled at him with closed eyes and shook his Sasori's hand. "You too"  
"Thank you for what you did earlier…" Deidara said. Kyuubi looked at him with a confuse face before his eyes widen in realization. "Oh you mean playing with you guys… that's nothing" the red head said.

"No… if you didn't do what you just did… we wouldn't play in a band anymore…" Sasori added.

"We really are grateful for what you did" Deidara said as he smiled. "Well… I'm glad I helped you guys" Kyuubi said and smiled. _'Even if I knew that it meant to be the bastard's boyfriend'_ he thought.

Soon they spent their lunch talking about well… stuff. And as they talked they knew more of each other like how Kyuubi knew that Deidara has a crush on Sasori but always rejects it. He knew cause he observed how the blonde blush when Sasori look at him.

'_Awww how cute! Dei-chan likes Sasori-kun!' _ Kyuubi thought and smiled. Soon, lunch was over and the newly found friends had to separate, and of course Itachi was still with Kyuubi since their schedule are the same.

'_Oh great…' _the kitsune thought. He looks outside of the window that was currently opened and a beautiful view of the garden came to view. He smiled at how beautiful that place was. He stared at it as a breeze came in contact with his face, oblivious to the fact that a certain raven was staring at him for a while now.

_Kyuubi…_

The raven looks at the red head. Blazing red head flowing in the wind, natural tan skin glowing from the sunlight and beautiful ruby colored eyes show warmth and innocence.

… _thank you… for always being there for me…_

The red head blinked twice before turning to look at Itachi and giving him a confused look. "What?"

The raven shook his head lightly before he let out a small smile, this made the kitsune surprised.

'_He smiled… He actually smiled' _he thought as he felt his cheeks heat up slightly before he smiled at him.

… _You are the only thing that is right in my messed up world…_

"You know, you should smile more often… It looks good on you" complimented the red head.

Itachi felt his face heat up slightly before he smirked. "Did you just say that I look good?"

Kyuubi blushed hard before glaring at the teen with his face all red.

"Shut up."

The red head turned around and stomped towards his class. Itachi chuckled as he walked towards the red head's side towards their next class.

… _I promise you… you will be mine_

_**With Naruto! XD**_

After Naruto's class, he went towards his locker to get some of his things. The blonde hummed happily to the tune of "The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars as he took some stuff out before he took his books from his bag and put it inside his locker. Soon, he was singing quietly.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_

_I just wanna lay in my bed_

_Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone_

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything~_

What Naruto didn't know that a certain raven was walking towards him…

"Dobe"

Naruto abruptly stopped and glared at Sasuke. "What do you want teme?"

Sasuke opened a locker close to the blonde before speaking. "Is it wrong for a person to get his things from his own locker?" Sasuke said.

Naruto's eyes widen a little before a small blush seem to appear from his tan face.

After a good long 10 seconds of silence, Sasuke closed his locker and started to walk away before…

"You coming blondie?"

Naruto turn his head to face Sasuke before giving him a confused look. Sasuke sighed before speaking.

"Your next class is History right?"

The blonde nodded. "I also have the same class so… you coming or what?" Sasuke asked with his face impassive.

The blonde blushed lightly before closing his locker and walk towards Sasuke's side as they headed for their next class.

Naruto can't help but fidget as he walked with the raven. His head was down, looking at the ground as he walked. He let his head up and took a glance at the raven.

He noticed that the Uchiha was taller than him by a few inches. He didn't notice that he was now staring at the raven. Sasuke turn to look at Naruto to see the blonde staring at him. He smirked inwardly.

"Like what you see?" he asked smugly.

Naruto felt his face heat up as he turned away. "Bastard…" he muttered. The Uchiha chuckled as he kept walking with the blonde.

Suddenly, A scream was heard behind them. The two teen turned around to see a huge mob of fangirls coming their way.

"SASUKE-SAMA!" They shouted.

"Shit…" Sasuke cursed as he took Naruto's hand and began running, dragging the poor blonde.

"AHHHH! SASUKE-TEME! SLOW DOWN! DANG IT!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke ran faster before sharply turning into a corner. He was panting hard, as his fangirls came running passed them.

"SASUKE-SAMA! WHERE DID YOU GO!?"

He sighed and closed his eyes before speaking. "Ok… we're safe now…"

Suddenly, he felt someone gasped. He turns to look at Naruto, who was currently being pinned into the wall by Sasuke.

The blonde blushed harder as he felt Sasuke's eyes on him. The raven's face was so close that he felt the teen's breath at his neck.

Sasuke blushed slightly before pulling away. He coughed as he turned around. "S-Sorry…"

"I-It's ok…" Naruto stuttered. Sasuke smiled slightly before walking towards the halls to check if there was any fangirls. "Come on… let's go" He said as he let his eyes gaze on the blonde.

Naruto nodded before they both walked towards their class. As they entered Sasuke was as emotionless as ever while Naruto was completely… confuse.

'_What the hell just happen?' _he thought. He walked towards his other friends before sitting down. The guys stared at Naruto with worried eyes. The blonde was quiet, too quiet. "Dude… you ok?" Kiba asked. The Blonde blinked twice, and notice he was in a daze. He grinned sheepishly at his friends. "Eh…hehehe… yeah, I'm ok" he answered.

Gaara gave him a concerned face that meant "Naruto what happened?".

Naruto smiled at him as he shook his head. Lee, also felt that something was wrong. "What is wrong my youthful friend?" He asked. Naruto gave a warm smile to his friend before he answered.

"Nothing, I am perfectly fine"

Lee sighed before smiling warmly at his friend. They all turned to the teacher who came in.

'_What the hell DID happen?' _The blonde thought.

Soon, their day had ended. The 4 friends were saying their goodbyes at the gate.

"See ya guys tomorrow!" Naruto said as his friends were walking away. The blonde was waiting patiently for his older brother that was late.

"KIT!"

Naruto turned around to see his brother running towards him with a tall raven behind him. Naruto smiled at his brother that was currently panting hard. "Sorry…I'm…late" the red head said. "It's fine Nii-chan" Naruto said.

Kyuubi smiled at his little brother. "Who's he?" Naruto asked. The red head sighed as he gave introduction. "Naruto meet Itachi Uchiha…" He points at the tall raven. "…Itachi meet my little brother Naruto…" He points at the blonde.

"Nice to meet you" Naruto said and smiled. Itachi bowed slightly as he spoke, "As to you"

"Ok… we gotta go now… See ya tomorrow Itachi!" Kyuubi said as he dragged the blonde away. "IT WAS NICE MEETING YOU!" Naruto shouted as they both disappeared from the raven's sight. He sighed before he felt someone beside him. "Is he…?" Sasuke trailed off.

"Yes, otouto, he is" Itachi said, a small smile creeping up his face. "Oh… and his little brother…Naruto… you know him?" Itachi asked still looking at the way the Brother's disappeared. "Yeah…" Sasuke said, as he felt himself smile at the thought of the blonde.

Itachi sighed as he began walking towards his car, a black Porsche, with Sasuke. They entered, before driving off towards their house.

"Looks like we have some work to do… ne Sasuke?" Itachi asked, his eyes glued to the road. "Yeah…" Sasuke answered.

_**With Kyuubi and Naruto~**_

"Kyuubi… was that guy with you the dude who you helped out?" Naruto asked as his brother and him walked towards their house.

"Apparently, yes" Kyuubi answered. "Oh, I saw you guys hug on stage~" Naruto said, wiggling his eyebrows.

The red head blushed hard. "W-WE DID N-NOT HUG!" he complained.

"Yeah, yeah" Naruto said, not convinced as he started running off. "W-WE DIDN'T! NARUTO UZUMAKI COME BACK HERE!" Kyuubi shouted as he ran towards his little brother, who was laughing his ass off.

And that was the end of their first day!

* * *

YAY! DID YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT! I HOPE YOU DID! XD

Ohh and thank you for all the people who followed and favorite this fic! THANK YOU! XD

And all of those people who reviewed! THANK YOU SO MUCH! YOU GUYS MADE ME SOO HAPPY! XD

Anyway, Please review and tell me what you think? Hahaha see ya guys later! :D

-kinno21-


	6. Chapter 6: Get uke

Hey guys! I am so happy many reviewed on this story! XD seriously, THANK YOU! :D

Warning: Yaoi and stuff you might not like… I think?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters… If I did… well… let's just say our little ukes will have their butts in a safe place

Ukes: (Hides butt)

Semes: No! Don't hide them!

Ann: Horny little bastards…

(Girls with brunette hair comes in)

Girl: NEE-CHAN!

Ann: Vanessa-chan! Nee-chan!

Vanessa: We figured you wanted us to help you talk with your ukes and semes in this fic :D

Maj: Which reminds me… where is Neji-kun?

(Neji enters)

Maj: (pounces on him and hugs him tightly) Neji-kun~!

Neji: Hello Maj (strokes her hair softly)

(Gaara comes in and takes Neji away)

Gaara: Mine. (hugs him and kisses him hard)

Neji: (smirks) heh… (Starts dominating the kiss before looking at maj)

Maj: (nodded before a camera came out from her jacket and started taking pictures of her favorite yaoi couple, while smirking) yes…yes… that's it!

Ann and Vanessa: (sweatdrop)

(Kyuubi enters)

Vanessa: (hugs Kyuubi) Kyuubi-chan~!

Kyuubi: Aww kawaii! :3

(Itachi enters) Itachi: Mine. (Takes Kyuubi to a room…. Then they hear a scream) ITACHI! NO! PUT YOUR FREAKING PANTS ON! GOD DANG IT, LET GO OF MY BELT! AND STOP TEARING MY SHIRT OPEN! HELP!

Vanessa: NOO! GIMME BACK KYUUBI-CHAN!

Ann: eh… hehehe while I take care of my sisters please enjoy this new chapter! :D

* * *

It was a start of a new day and our little blond was as hyper active as ever. "GOOD MORNING KONOHA!"

People from the neighborhood gave a glare before muttering 'Stupid loud kid…'

Anyway, Naruto was walking towards his new school for the past 4 days and he was enjoying himself. Heck, he couldn't believe that on his first day in Konoha Academy, he was able to be in such a cool band with such awesome members that was now his friends, yup he is one lucky blond. Unfortunately, he doesn't feel like he's lucky after meeting Sasuke Uchiha, singer from the band Dark knights and also the most popular guy in school, he also hasn't noticed that the raven boy already has his eyes on him and he wants to make the blonde his. Kyuubi went ahead, something about a bastard making him go to school early for band practice or something?

Soon, Naruto was at his school's front gate where his friends were waiting for him.

"Naruto! Over here!" shouted Kiba s he waved his hands in the air. Naruto smiled at him before running towards his friends.

"Morning guys!" Naruto greeted.

"Morning!" they greeted. "So, why are you so freaking hyper all of the sudden even though you always are?" Kiba asked as he smiled.

"It's just that I've been having an amazing week that's all" Naruto said as he grinned at Kiba.

"Well, you're lucky… I kept bumping into Shino after that little talk with him and Neji! Now I think he might be stalking me!" Kiba exclaimed as he remembered the past few days.

_Flashback~_

_Tuesday, 11:02 am, in the hallway._

_Kiba was running towards the teacher's lounge that was at the opposite side of the school. The brunet was panting hard as he ran with papers in his arms._

"_Stupid Kakashi-sensei…Making me run to the teacher's lounge!" He said irritably before turning into a sharp corner. He came in contact with a built yet warm chest that he fell on the floor._

"_Hey you ok?" a voice said. Kiba looked up to see Shino, his crush, letting out a hand for him to take. The brunet couldn't help but blush at how sweet Shino was acting, he nodded as he took his hand. The bug-lover couldn't help but smile at how cute Kiba was acting towards him even if it was just helping him stand up. _

"_Thank you…" Kiba said as he stood up and let his head down to hide his visible blush. Shino chuckled and spoke. "No problem… now, would you mind telling me why you were such in a hurry?" he asked._

"_Eh…well…you see… Kakashi-sensei told me to deliver some papers to the teacher's lounge…" Kiba answered feeling very nervous._

"_Ah… wait isn't the teacher's lounge on the opposite side of the school?" Shino asked. Kiba laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck._

"_Y-Yeah…" He said before glaring at the wall. "Stupid Kakashi…" he muttered._

_This made Shino chuckle before he let out a small smile. Dang it! Kiba was just so cute!_

"_Well…I should go now… see ya later Shino…" Kiba said nervously as he tried to run away only to find his hand in Shino's grasped for the whole time._

"_Wait…" Shino said. Kiba turn to look at him with a blush. "Y-yes?" he asked._

_Shino look at his hand that was currently holding Kiba's, he immediately let go while fighting the blush that seem to appear. "N-Nothing… See ya" He said as he walked away leaving a very confuse Kiba._

_They have been bumping on each other ever since…_

_Flashback end~_

Just thinking about made Kiba blush, it's amazing how they always keep on bumping on each other every day (Ann: hehehe… the power of being an author! XD). Naruto, who noticed Kiba's blush, smirked. "You call that unlucky? Seriously?" Naruto teased.

"Oh shut up!" Kiba said as he playfully punched Naruto on his shoulder.

"At least mine wasn't as embarrassing as Gaara's!" Kiba exclaimed, trying to change the topic. And of course it did, whiche relieved him but also scared him cause now he would get his butt pummeled by Gaara who didn't want anyone to know what had happened after their talk with the two Dark Knights members.

"Damn you Kiba…" He muttered darkly. Naruto grinned mischievously as he leaned towards Gaara. "So… Gaara… What DID happen to you in the past days?"

Gaara sighed, oh dang it all… might as well tell them.

"Fine…"

(Ann: YAY! ANOTHER FLASHBACK! XD)

_Flashback~_

_Gaara was casually walking in the hallway towards the cafeteria where Naruto and the others would be. He sighed as he look out the window to see a beautiful garden. (Ann: the garden which Kyuubi and Itachi had their lunch :D)_

_What he didn't know that there was dude running towards him. "Get out of the way!" the guys shouted. Apparently, Gaara paid no attention to him._

_The dude pushed Gaara away which resulted to Gaara falling towards the ground. Suddenly, He felt a pair of arms catching him. _

"_Whoa there… you better be careful next time" _

_The red head turn his head around to see Neji smirking at him. He blushed hard before clumsily standing up. Who knew Gaara can be a klutz when Neji's around ;)_

"_Thanks…" Gaara said as he looked away. "So… are you alright?" Neji asked as he touched Gaara's shoulder. The red head hissed in pain as he grasped his bruised shoulder._

"_Seems like the dude who pushed you gave you a bruise… come on, I'll take you to the Clinic" Neji offered._

"_No… I'm fine really… you don't need t-_

"_No I want to… now come on" Neji cut off as he took Gaara's hand and led him towards the clinic. All through the way, Gaara was blushing like hell._

"_A-Ah Neji… could you let go of my hand?" Gaara asked. Neji abruptly stopped before turning to look at Gaara with smile on his face._

"_Now why would I let go of something so precious to me?" Neji said and this made Gaara blush even more. The brunet chuckled softly as he began walking._

_Soon, they were in the clinic and the nurse had to put some kind of medicine on Gaara's bruised shoulder. "All right then, Gaara-kun please stay here while I get something from the office to make sure your bruised won't get any bigger" the nurse said. The red head only nodded before he was left alone with Neji by his side. _

"_Does it still hurt?" Neji asked_

_Gaara blinked twice before looking at his bruise shoulder a small smile on his face. "Nope… not anymore" he answered._

_Suddenly, Neji abruptly stood up. "I'm going to get some sodas in the machine… wait here" he said as he headed for the door._

"_Wait…!"_

_Then he felt a hand on his wrist. He turns to look at Gaara, who was blushing after he realized what he did._

"_I-I'm sorry…" He apologized before letting go. Neji chuckled before taking Gaara's chin with his fingers and tilting his face up._

"_Don't worry… I'm not going anywhere" He said. Gaara blushed at this before looking down on the floor. Neji smiled at the cute red head before sitting down._

_Flashback end~_

Naruto, who listened to Gaara's story couldn't help but say 'Awww!'

"Told ya…" Kiba said as he smirked. Out of nowhere Gaara punched Kiba on his arm rather strongly.

"OW! Dude what was that for?!" Kiba asked as he massaged his bruised arm. "That was for bringing it up" The red head stated simply.

"It's amazing how youthful people can get into a very youthful event unexpectedly!" Lee exclaimed. Naruto smiled at him.

'_This is going to be the best day ever!' _ he thought.

Suddenly, they heard a loud… very girly…very annoying… screams of fangirls. And that means, _they _are here.

'_Or not…' _ Naruto thought as he sighed. Every girl in the gate came running over to the famous Dark knights.

As they walked passed them, Sasuke, Neji and Shino greeted their soon-to-be ukes.

"Morning Gaara" Neji greeted, Gaara blushed at him before greeting him also.

"Good Morning Kiba" greeted Shino with a smile. Kiba blushed lightly before smiling slightly and greeting as well.

And now fo-

"Morning Dobe…"

"Don't call me dobe Teme!"

I spoke too soon -_-"

_**With Kyuubi~**_

Kyuubi was currently talking to Deidara, who was in his homeroom class. Turns out that the blond always skips homeroom, but after meeting Kyuubi and knowing that they are both in the same class made the blond really happy.

"Are you sure you don't like him in 'I wanna go out with you' kind of way?" Kyuubi said with a mischievous grin. Deidara, who didn't tell anyone he liked Sasori, blushed.

"W-Well…umm…" he stuttered nervously.

"I knew it! You DO like him!" Kyuubi exclaimed with his hand up in the air and a big smile on his face.

"Keep your voice down! I don't want anyone else to know" Deidara whispered as he covered Kyuubi's loud mouth.

"Hey! What are you guys talking about?" A voice asked right behind Deidara.

The blonde jumped to see Sasori and Itachi casually standing in front of them.

"N-Nothing…" Deidara stuttered behind Kyuubi.

'_O h Kami-sama… that was close!' _ he thought before he sighed in relief.

"So I heard that there was some kind of assembly later?" Kyuubi asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh yeah… It's a tradition in the school… we hold an assembly to celebrate our first week in school" Sasori said.

"And one lucky band has the chance to perform on the assembly… It's pretty boring if you ask me" Itachi said with a sigh.

"I wonder what band would perform." Kyuubi asked making a thinking face, which was really cute.

.

.

.

.

"Hey! I heard that Dark Knights are going to perform in today's assembly!" One girl said.

"Really?! Cool! Those guys are so hot and so good!" Another girl said before they talked all the way. Kyuubi and the other also heard this since the girls were talking really loudly.

"Seems like your little brother's band is going to play, ne Itachi?" Sasori asked.

"Hn…" Itachi said before smirking in his thoughts.

'_heh… seems like my little outoto finally got his wish' _ he thought as he remembered their talk yesterday

(Ann: LOL there are so much flashback in this chapter XD)

_Flashback~_

"_Ne Aniki…?" Sasuke asked his brother who was currently doing his homework._

"_Hn?"_

"_How can I make somebody to fall in love with me?" Sasuke asked._

_Itachi turns around with wide eyes and looking at Sasuke as if he was waiting for him to say 'I'm joking'_

"_W-What?" Itachi asked._

"_How can I make somebody to fall in love with me?" Sasuke asked again looking away. Seriously, this is really embarrassing for him, asking advice from his brother about love is really hard for Sasuke who wouldn't let his pride down._

_Itachi smiled warmly at his little brother. 'He really is growing up eh?' he thought._

"_One thing I know is you gotta serenade him" Itachi said. "I never said it was a b-" Sasuke was immediately cut off by Itachi._

"_I know since he's the little brother of the person who I have been chasing outoto" Itachi explained._

_Sasuke smirked. "Heh they really got into us ne aniki?"_

_Now it was Itachi's turn to smirk. "They have no idea"_

_Flashback end~_

_**P.E class with Naruto and Sasuke~**_

Naruto and Gaara were walking towards there P.E class which was in the Gym as soon as they entered… A man wearing green spandex blinded their eyes.

"Ahh! MY EYES!" Naruto shouted. "Naruto, it's ok to open your eyes now" Gaara said.

Slowly, the blonde opened his eyes to see that they were inside the gym with other students. He looked around to see if the man with the green spandex was just his imagination… apparently he was wrong.

"GOOD MORNING MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!"

Naruto turned around to see an adult version of Lee… which was really creepy.

"WELL HELLO THERE! MY NAME IS GAI MIGHT!" Gai said with a grin.

Naruto laughed nervously before greeting his teacher and running off to hide behind Gaara.

"Gaara… He's… He's…!" The blonde said.

"I know… take some time to get use to it" Gaara said as he rubbed the blonde's back to calm him down.

"Ok my youthful students! Please go your respective locker rooms and where your P.E uniform that is in you respective lockers! Girls on the right! Boys on the left" Gai explained.

All of the students went into their locker room to change, including our little blonde and red head.

Naruto was already done changing into his uniform which was consist of a white shirt and shorts, not the really short ones but the ones just right to get a view of Naruto's long legs.

He quickly put on his earphones , since there was no teacher around, and put it on shuffle. Suddenly, Sasuke entered the locker room. He searched his own locker when he spots it beside the blonde. He smirked.

"Hn…"

He opened his locker, drawing attention to the blonde who was seriously surprised.

'_eh?! Teme is in my class?!' _ he thought.

As Sasuke was taking his polo off, Naruto's phone began playing 'Video phone' by Beyonce feat Lady Gaga.

_You like what you see? (can you handle it?)_

_You wanna video me? (Can you handle it?)_

The song played as the blonde caught a view of Sasuke's built torso, and he blushed like crazy.

Sasuke, who saw Naruto staring at him while he stripped, was really amusing but when he saw Naruto in his P.E uniform made Sasuke swallow the lump on his throat.

Naruto's shirt was a little too big for him, but it makes the blonde look cuter and with the shorts he wore, his legs look longer. In total, Naruto looks really cute and _hot _in Sasuke's opinion. And just the sight of the blonde, made Sasuke really weak on his and somehow a problem was beginning to show in his own shorts. His shorts wasn't like Naruto's, it was longer and it ended just above the knee.

'_Damn… must think of something gross before I have to deal with __**this!' **_he thought as he quickly changed into his uniform.

"Uhh… Hey Sasuke…" Naruto greeted awkwardly.

"hn…" was all Sasuke said before he tried to remove his _problem_.

'_Kakashi dancing the Harlem shake… wait… that looks really funny… NO!... Ahh… Gai-sensei in suspenders!…' _ he thought as his problem was going down.

"Teme… you ok?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turns around to stare at Naruto's gorgeous baby blue eyes. He let out a small smile before answering.

"I'm fine…"

Suddenly, he took Naruto by the chin and lifted his face upwards. This made Naruto blushed mad.

"Oh and love your P.E uniform… It looks good on you… Naruto…" He whispered in the blonde's ear. Naruto gasped in surprise when Sasuke's hot breath came in contact with his ear. The raven only chuckled before retreating. "See ya…" He said with a smirk.

Naruto was still frozen on the spot with a flushing red face.

_Thump…thump…thump…_

' _Why is my heart beating really fast…' _he thought before an image of Sasuke smiling at him came to view. He blushed and smiled before shaking his head.

He clutched his chest as he tried to calm his heart down.

'_What is this… feeling?'_

_**With Sasuke~**_

'_Is it just me or Kami-sama love me today?' _ Sasuke thought. After the talk with his brother, he was looking for a chance to actually sing to Naruto. Then poof! Some teacher came up to him saying that his band will perform for today's assembly.

Anyway, Sasuke was walking in the hallway hoping that he would bump into his friends and of course he did. He found his fellow members in the hallway, as if they were waiting for him.

'_ok… something is seriously wrong here…' _ he thought.

"So what song are we going to play?" Neji asked as leaned back into wall behind him. Shino, who was beside him, was playing with a lady bug.

" I don't know yet…" Sasuke said with a sigh. Shikamaru, who was in between Sasuke and Neji, spoke "You know… we should do another cover-song… It's not that troublesome"

"You're right…" Shino said, shifting his right foot to his left foot. "Anyway, heard you've been bumping into Kiba since our talk with them?" Neji said with a smirk.

"Yeah and I heard you flirted with the red head in the clinic" Shino said with a smirk. "Yes, and I just wished it could happen again…" Neji said with a sigh, wishing he was with Gaara right now.

"Seriously, you guys sound like some love struck school girls… It's really troublesome" Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"I got it…I know what song we're gonna play" Sasuke said with a smirk.

The other members blinked twice and leaned in…

"What?"

_**With Naruto~**_

"Awww I really wanted us to play in the assembly!" Naruto said as he wailed his arms around. Kiba and the others just sighed as Naruto began whining. They were currently in the hallway as they talked about the assembly. "Dude, I was too but we'll get another chance! I just know it!" Kiba said encouraging Naruto.

"YOU'RE RIGHT KIBA!" Naruto said, as his mood changed into disappointed to happy. And in one second, everyone was happy, It was like, If Naruto is sad, everyone is sad and if Naruto is happy, everyone is happy. It was completely messed up but it was ok.

Suddenly…

"EVERYONE… PLEASE GO TO CHERRY BLOSSOM GARDEN FOR OUR ASSEMBLY!" the intercom said before everyone started leaving and going to the garden.

"Ano… what's the cherry blossom garden?" Naruto asked.

"The Cherry Blossom Garden is basically a garden full of cherry blossoms which the school takes care of, and it is the most beautiful garden here in school" Gaara explained.

"Ahh… I never knew such a thing…" Naruto said before he felt someone punched his head.

"Idiot! Of course you don't know… it's still your first week here!" Kiba said. Naruto rubbed his head with a pout. "You're so mean…"

"Anyway, we should go my youthful friends or we are gonna be late!" Lee said. Everyone nodded before they head of to the Cherry Blossom Garden.

_**With Sasuke~**_

"You sure this will work?" Neji asked. They were in the backstage waiting for their performance.

"Have I ever been wrong?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Neji blinked before smirking as well.

"Guess not…" he said.

"With this song… We will surely make them ours" Sasuke said. Both Neji and Shino nodded before they smirked at each other with one thought in mind.

'_He will be mine!'_

And Shikamaru was behind his friend ignoring them as much as possible.

(Ann: NOW FOR THE ASSEMBLY!)

"Hello my students!" Tsunade greeted with a smile on her face and a mike on her hand.

"Let's get this assembly started shall we?"

"HAII!"

"First of… I wanna say that this first week of school has been a success and I hope that it will go on until the end of this school year!" Tsunade said.

Everyone one clapped including Naruto and the gang, who was sitting in the front.

The assembly took about an hour with Tsunade talking with the students, and some performances from the students and so much more!

"Now… the performance you've all been waiting for! Please welcome to the stage… The Dark Knights!" Tsunade exclaimed before going down the stage and sitting down next to Shizune and the other teachers.

The curtains opened to see the band in cool clothing that made everyone gasp in surprise. Sasuke was wearing a sleeve-less black leather hoddie and some tight jeans. He was also wearing a pair of really cool shoes and his hair style never changed. Neji was wearing a black leather jacket that the sleeves were folded until it reached the elbows, underneath was a v-neck shirt that showed a little of his pale chest. He was also wearing tight jeans and a ring necklace around his neck. Shino was wearing a long-sleeve grey shirt that was folded until it reached his elbows and jeans. Shikamaru, however, was wearing a black vest, underneath was a white polo shirt. In total, they look really _good. _

Naruto blushed hard when he saw Sasuke. _'Dang, he looks good!' _ he thought before realization hit him.

'_What the heck did I say?!' _

Sasuke looked around before he spotted the blonde staring at him with a blushing face. He smirked inwardly when Naruto turned away with a blushing face.

"Hey guys! Today we're not gonna play like we always do!" Neji shouted.

"Instead of using our instruments, we will only use our voices and some dance moves" Sasuke said before smirking when he heard screams of the students.

The raven turns around to face his fellow members before they all nodded.

"1,2,3 ,4…" Sasuke counted before the dude, who was in charge of the audio, played the music.

(Ann: The song is Love Struck by V-factory… look for it! :D)

Sasuke took the mike in his hands and look towards the audience before singing.

_Sasuke:_

_Love struck…_

He sang almost like it was a seductive whisper to your ear, which made all the girls weak and Naruto, well, he's having a hard time on how he can watch this performance without having a massive nosebleed.

_Sasuke:_

_You got my attention when you make that move (ah ah)  
Can't help it 'cus im stuck like glue (why why)  
Am I the only one to see  
Girl I really want to get that get that  
Really should no doubt about it_

_Who can do it like you do it when you do  
So hooked up on you like a tattoo  
I'm serious about it  
Girl I really want to get that get that  
Really should no doubt about it  
_

Neji got his mike while they dance in sync as the crowd goes wild!

_Neji:  
I'm craving for you and just like a fool  
There's no way I can stop stop, stop my desire_

He sang as he gave a wink to Gaara who blushed.

_Sasuke:  
I'm craving for you and you know it too  
There's no one that can top top top your smile  
(Girl you got me)_

Sasuke sang before looking towards Naruto and smirk when the blonde blushed.

_All:  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh  
_

_Sasuke:  
I, I, I love it when you give me that smile  
I've, I've, been waiting for this a long time  
My, my, my premonition is telling me try  
Girl I really want to get that get that  
Really should no doubt about it_

_Shino:  
I have to give you credit for your style  
and the way you rock that dress is so wild  
I got to give it up 'cuz  
girl I really want to get that get that  
Really should no doubt about it  
_

_Neji:  
I'm craving for you and just like a fool  
There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire  
_

_Sasuke:_

_I'm craving for you and you know it too  
There's no one that can top top top your smile  
(Girl you got me)_

_All:  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh_

Suddenly, a cloud of smoke appeared, after it was gone the band disappeared. Out of nowhere, their voices could still be heard while they sing, the audience just couldn't see where they were. '_I wonder where they are?' _ Naruto, Kiba and Gaara thought before a smoke appeared infront of them and now they disappeared.

_All:  
Yeah you got me like a puppet on a string  
I can't stop it, girl you make my head spin_

Suddenly, the band was back only to have Naruto and the others by their side. Naruto blushed as his other friends as well.

_Neji:  
and just like a fool  
There's no way I can stop stop stop my desire_

Neji sang as he lifted Gaara's chin slightly, their faces so close, Gaara's face was blushing so hard his face was all red. The audience squealed, well the girls did and the boys well they didn't care.

_Sasuke:_ _  
I'm craving for you and you know it too  
There's no one that can top top top your smile_

Sasuke sang as he softly touch Naruto's cheek and pulled the blonde to him, holding him by the waist. Naruto blushed like crazy as Sasuke kept singing.

_Sasuke:  
I'm craving for you and just like a fool  
There's no way that can stop stop stop my desire  
_

_Shino:_

_I'm craving for you and you know it too  
There's no one that can top top top your smile  
_

Shino sang as he

_All:_

_(Girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh (girl you got me)  
Love struck (you got me)  
Love struck (girl you got me)  
Love struck, oh oh oh oh_

The audience cheered and clapped as the band led their cute little ukes off the stage.

"Teme?! What was that about?!" Naruto asked with a red face. Sasuke smirked at him before leaning closely.

"Well… I think it was really obvious of what we did, ne Naruto?" He whispered into the blondes lips, wanting to kiss Naruto senseless.

The blonde took a step back before blushing like mad. Sasuke retreated back before chuckling.

"That was really embarrassing for us man!" Kiba complained with a blush on his face

"So what you guys are saying… you didn't like it when we sang to you?" Neji asked as he gaze at Gaara.

Gaara's eyes widen before his face turn into the color of tomatoes. "N-Not really…" he muttered.

Neji smirked before giving Gaara a peck to the cheek. "Thank you Gaara…" He whispered seductively. Gaara kept blushing all the way.

"Anyway, we gotta go…" Naruto said, as his friend nodded in agreement. The blonde turned around and so did his friends before walking away only to be stopped by a hand on each of their wrist.

"Wait…!" Sasuke and the others said before turning their ukes around and kissing them only the lips. It was a quick kiss, but it made Naruto and the others weak on their knees. They quickly retreated before smirking when they saw their ukes faces.

"See ya tomorrow…" They said before walking away.

Naruto, Kiba and Gaara stood there frozen before realization hits them. Their faces were red as they screamed at the sadistic bastards.

"SHINO! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU! YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Kiba shouted.

"TEME! GET BACK HERE! OI YOU BASTARD!" Naruto shouted.

"NEJI! DON'T WISH THAT YOU COULD SEE ME NEXT WEEK OR YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY EVER AGAIN!" Gaara shouted.

The Dark Knights only chuckled at their ukes' cute antics. "Looks like your plan worked perfectly…" Neji said with a smirk.

"Heh of course it did" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"So is that it?" Shino asked as he smirked when he saw the glint of mischief in Sasuke's eyes.

"Oh we're just getting started…" Sasuke said as they disappeared into the dark.

* * *

Ann: YAY! MY CHAPTER 6 IS DONE! AND I CAN'T BELIEVE IT ONLY TOOK ME A FEW DAYS! XD

Alen: YAY! Way to go sis!

Ann: Aww well thank you little sis! Since its summer now in my country, I'll think I'll post chapters faster now! isn't that great!

Anyway please review and tell me what you think! Oh and look for the song Love Struck by V-Factory in my profile! Please listen to it! The song is really good!

~kinno21~


	7. Chapter 7: Get SEME

Hey guys! Sorry if I just updated now… hehehe… I got a little lazy when I saw how much my chapter 6 wasn't as good as my chapter 5… T^T

I also noticed how my chapters…umn… lack excitement? I guess… or information? But I'll try to give in as much excitement as I can! Oh and this chapter is by far the longest I have written and is also why haven't updated yet! :D

I dedicated this chapter to** Theia Pallas**, who have supported me from the very beginning and have always reviewed on this fic! And I also dedicate this to **KyouyaxCloud**, who also have supported me and gave me the idea for this chapter and chapter's name! :D

I almost forgot! I didn't mention Naruto's, Kyuubi's, Itachi's, Sasuke's or their friends' age and their grade… hehe sorry.. I'm going to use my school's system so.. yeah

For freshmen: they are 12-13 years old; for sophomores: there are 14-15 years old; Juniors: 16-17; Seniors: 18-19… good?

Naruto (with Sasuke and his other friends including the Dark Knights) are 15 and they are sophomores

While Kyuubi (with Itachi and their friends) are 17 and they are juniors… so they still have another year! Hehehe I'M SUCH A GENIUS! XD

Anyway pleas enjoy this new chapter I worked so hard on making! :D

Warning: Yaoi and stuff you might not like… I think?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters… I HAVE BEEN SAYING THAT FOR 6 CHAPTERS NOW!

Sasuke: Chill!

Ann: (sighs) I need yaoi…

Sasuke: (smirks) coming right up.

Sasuke takes Naruto and starts leaning in…

Naruto: TEME! STOP THAT! DON'T GO KISSING PEOPLE IN PUB-! MMPPHH!

Sasuke: (smirks while kissing)

Ann: YAY! I FEEL SO MUCH BETTER NOW! XD LOL

Now… ON WITH THE STORY! XD

* * *

School changed in some way when Naruto arrived. He has been causing a lot of trouble lately which resulted to getting called to the principal's office. Anyway, it was about, a week after the Dark Knights very embarrassing (Ann: Yet very hot and awesome!) performance for our cute ukes. Sasuke and the others were pretty proud of themselves, though they have no idea how much they humiliated their ukes.

"Damn that teme…!" Naruto muttered as he walked around the hallway. The blonde was currently in a bad mood after Sasuke's performance, even though everyone who watched seemed to be in a cheerful mood except Naruto and his friends. Anyway, it was about 7:00 and student's were walking and talking to each other since class doesn't start after 8:00.

"OI NARUTO!" Kiba shouted. The blonde turned towards his friend, who was by the door to his homeroom class together with Gaara and Lee.

"Oh hey guys!" Naruto greeted with a bright smile. "Hello Naruto! My youthful friend!' Lee greeted. "Eh…hehehe…hey Lee!" Naruto greeted nervously.

"So… you still piss as well?" Gaara asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto gave a long sigh as he leaned back on the wall. "Yeah… That teme and his friends… what the hell were they thinking?! Humiliating us like that?!" Naruto exclaimed. Kiba and the others nodded, before releasing a long sigh that meant they REALLY had a problem with those sadistic guys. Suddenly, screams of fangirls can be heard through the halls as the famous band, The Dark Knights, walked towards their respective homeroom class.

"Oh great… just what we needed… thank you!" Kiba said with sarcasm in his voice. Each member of the famous band turned their heads to look at their ukes, who just glared at them.

"It seems that our little ukes still can't accept our performance last time" Neji stated as he smirked when he noticed how much Gaara's attention was focus all on him.

"It seems so, but at least we know they wouldn't forget that performance ever again" Sasuke said with a smirk when he noticed the blonde blush and turn his face away when Sasuke stared.

"Tsk! Bastard…" Naruto muttered darkly. Suddenly, the bell rang signaling that class was starting. "OH MAN!" Kiba complained.

"Oh stop complaining and let's go… See ya later Naruto" Gaara said before dragging Kiba to their homeroom class, as he did this, he gave one last glare to Neji, who in return smirked at how cute Gaara was when he's mad. "Oh ok…" Naruto said with a wave.

"Oh… I wish Kiba and Gaara were in my class, that way I won't feel so alone..." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and sigh.

'_Oh well… at least I have one friend that's with me…'_ he thought as he opened his eyes to see Sakura walking inside. The pink haired teen gave Naruto a smile. "Come on Naruto… class is about to start" she said. Naruto gave a smile in return. "Ok Sakura… I'll be right there" He said. Sakura nodded her head before entering.

Naruto sighed once more before entering only to feel someone holding him back. The blonde blinked twice to see someone behind him.

"Oi… Dobe… Are you going in or what?" Sasuke asked before smirking when the blonde blushed."O-Of course I'm going in!" Naruto said with a red face as he entered the room.

'_Stupid teme!... what the hell is wrong with him?!' _Naruto thought as he tried to calm down his beating heart.

'_Damn it… why won't my heart calm down! Why is it always like this every time I'm with that bastard…' _he thought as he sat down on his chair, hands in his chest. Not once, have Naruto felt like this… even if it was a girl or a boy. Love… that was only emotion Naruto could never understand. He would understand parents love, siblings love, even love from friends… but he couldn't understand love if it meant with a different person, it just confuses him.

Sasuke noticed how the blonde was quiet, and he knows something's wrong when his blonde is quiet. "Dobe… are you ok?" Sasuke said with a straight face, though if you look into his eyes very closely… you'll see worry in his eyes.

Naruto raised his head to see Sasuke staring at him… with… worried eyes?

The blonde's eyes widen a little. '_Is he…worried about me? No… he's just playing with me… he doesn't care… or does he?' _Naruto thought before shaking his head slightly.

"Uh… yeah… I'm ok" Naruto answered. Sasuke nodded before returning his attention to the teacher, who was explaining some news in school.

Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke with a confuse look on his face, throughout the whole period. And Sasuke, well, he noticed this and even though he won't show it, he feels really happy right now.

'_Does this mean… he finally realized his feeling for me?!' _Sasuke thought as he did a victory dance inside his head.

Suddenly, the ball rang signaling the end of their class. "Ok…class dismissed" their teacher said, as she gathered her things and left the room. Naruto stood up from his desk and gathered his things before leaving the room. As he walked out of the door, a voice was heard. "Hn…"

Naruto turned his head to see Sasuke, casually leaning on the wall with his hand on his pockets. "Sasuke…?" the blonde asked. The raven stood straight before walking away. Naruto raised an eyebrow at him before shrugging his shoulders and walking away only to be stopped by Sasuke's voice.

"Hey…Did you really think I wouldn't catch you staring at me?" the raven teen asked, as he stopped dead on his tracks.

The blonde turn around to see Sasuke' back face at him. Sasuke turned around with a smirk on his face, which made the blonde surprised and blushed. "Am I really that irresistible?" He asked his smirk still on his face. Naruto's eyes widen as his face became scarlet red, He didn't know why he was staring, even if he refuses the fact that he really DID stare at him; he can't.

"W-What are you talking a-about?" Naruto asked. '_Shizz… why did I stutter?!_ He thought. Sasuke chuckled; seriously his blonde can be really amusing at times. '_I guess asking advice from Itachi was not so bad after all'_ he thought. He turned around before giving one last glance at the blonde. He smirked when his blonde blushed just by his gaze. "See ya…" He said as he walked away, leaving a very red blonde in the hallway.

Naruto raised his hands to his chest to calm his heart down, yet it didn't seem to stop beating so fast. '_Calm down Naruto… deep breath' _he thought as he did some breathing exercises. His face was still hot from his encounter with the raven and it didn't help when images of Sasuke's face came to his thoughts, making his heart beat even faster. '_Am I… falling for him' _he thought as he kept seeing images of Sasuke in his mind. He shook his head slightly as his heart had calm down.

'_Nah… that can't be' _He thought, as if he was a high school girl in denial. (Ann: I'm sorry if I have to make Naruto confuse about his feelings... -_-)

He smiled at himself before running off towards his next class would be.

**TIME SKIP! LUNCH! **_**At the cafeteria~! Naruto's POV**_

I ran towards my friends who were waiting for me as soon as I entered the room. "Naruto! Over here!" Kiba shouted. I sat down in between Gaara and Kiba. "Hey guys!" I greeted them. They greeted me also; soon we were chatting and eating away.

"So… what do you think we should do?" Kiba asked Gaara. "Hn… Do what they did to us" he said with a smirk. I gave them a confusing look which meant 'what are you guys talking about?'. Lee sighed as Sakura gave worried glances at them.

Kiba laughed a little, as if he understands me. "Gaara was thinking… that we should have our revenge on those bastards" Kiba said with a smirk. I blinked twice before a mischievous smile appeared on my face. "Oh really?" I said; they smirked at me as I did to them. "I don't like where this is going…" Lee said as he pulled Sakura closer to him. Turns out they were dating for a year now, Lee fell in love with the girl the first time he laid eyes on her. Sakura, however, was in love with Sasuke. But after some time, she realized that her feelings would never be returned, so she was left with a broken heart. Lee was the one who comforted her, helped her to get back on her feet again, and at that time she realized that Lee was the one for her all along. It was shocking but I'm glad their together.

Anyway, back to the revenge planning. "What do you mean by 'do what they did to us'" I asked my red headed friend. He gave me a smirk before he spoke. "It means that we'll have to humiliate them in a crowd of people, using a song". I gave him a confuse look before it hit me. _Do what they did to us._

I smirked at him as he smirked back. God, Gaara's such a genius at this stuff that it was really scary. "How can we do that?" Kiba asked as he took a bite of his sandwich. "Good point" Gaara said as he took a straw to his mouth and began drinking his Ice Coffee. "Are you guys seriously going to do this?" Sakura asked as she gave worried glances to her friends. In the group, you can call Sakura as the Mother while we were the kids. Speaking of kids, Choji, Ino and Sai is not here? (Ann: LOL THREESOME! I'm just joking! XD)

"Of course we are! They just took our dignity Sakura! OUR DIGNITY!" Kiba exclaimed. Sakura sighed as he gave Lee a pleading look. He sighed before smiling at her. "My youthful friends… are you sure about this?" He asked us with his eyes narrowed. "Trust us Lee" Gaara said as he touched his friend's shoulder. He gave sigh, as he relaxed his body. "Your choice… not mine" He said with a smile. Gaara nodded at him before smiling back. "I don't want to be included but… you guys got my back" Sakura said with a smile. We smiled at her as a sign of thanks. "So… what's our plan?" Kiba said, as all eyes on Gaara. He rested his hands on the table before taking a deep breath and eyeing each one of us.

"First of, we will have our performance at the school gym. One of us will 'kindly ask' Tsunade-sama to help us…" He explained as he looked at us asking if anyone would like to volunteer. I sighed as it seems that every one of us is scared of Tsunade. Well here goes nothing…

"I will…" I said, with a sigh. Kiba gave me a look of admiration which kinda freaked me out, a little. Gaara nodded and smiled at me before continuing.

"Anyway, if Tsunade agrees; she will tell all the students to go to the gym and they will be our so called 'audience'…" He said. "What if she doesn't agree?" Kiba asked with a raised eyebrow. "If that happens… we'll just have to hack into her office and tell the students ourselves using the telecom" Gaara said with a smirk. Kiba let out an 'Oh' before eating his sandwich. Wow, I never thought Gaara was the type of person to do this kind of stuff. Heck, the my first impression of the guy was that he was a psycho of some sort, but after all the times I've been with the guy; I'll tell ya… he is one true friend.

"Gaara… how come you know so much about planning this kind of stuff?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow, as the others (including me) leaned in for what Gaara might say. He smirked at us before leaning into his chair. "I have my ways…"

We all smiled at him before proceeding our chatting and eating like always. One minute he's his silent self the next he turns into some kind of planning GENIUS. Yup, good old Gaara, he always seems to surprise us all.

_**With Kyuubi~ KYUUBI'S POV! XD**_

I was walking towards my next class which was Math, with Itachi by my side. It really surprised me that somehow most of my classes are with Itachi; I repeat 'MOST OF MY CLASSES' are with him. I sighed as it seems everyone who passes stares at us. I hate being the center of attention, I really hate it! -_-

"Itachi, why are you following me? I thought your next class was chemistry?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow. He continued to walk as he shot me his famous Uchiha smirk. Oh how I despise that smirk, it somehow shows how much an Uchiha has the power over anything. (Ann: they really do!)

"Is it wrong to escort a fellow friend to his next class?" He said, smirk still in place. I gave him a glare as I walked faster; he let out a chuckle as he continued to follow me with a normal pace. Suddenly…

"Kyuubi…" he called out. I turned around to see him opening the door to the teacher's lounge. "Wait here… I'm just going to get something" he said waiting for my reply.

"Now why would I wait for you?" I asked with a smirk as I try to walk away only to be stopped by his voice. "Leave… and I won't give you your wallet back" He said as he raised his left hand that was holding my wallet! What the fudge?! How did he have my wallet?!

My smirked was replaced by utter surprise. How the heck did he took it? I don't know. I glared at him before leaning on the wall, sighing in defeat. "Fine…" I muttered staring at the ground. His smirk grew before entering the room. I waited for him for about… 5 minutes, I think?

Suddenly, 3 dudes came walking towards me with smirks on their faces. Oh I recognized them, they were the school bullies. I remember them…

_Flashback! XD_

_I was a 13 year old freshman, just starting in a new school for 3 months now. (Ann: Konoha Academy)_

_I was walking through the hallway when I heard a scream. "N-No! Please!"_

_I ran towards the scream to see a boy, who looks like the same age as me, surrounded by some guys who I think are some pathetic punks. "Leave him alone!" I shouted at them. They turned around and smirked at me, probably thinking that I had some guts to interrupt their beating. _

"_Oh, what a surprise… it seems like we have another victim to take care of…" A dude, who looked like the leader, said. His so called posy, smirked as they walked towards me. Seriously, they are so pathetic._

"_One more step, and you guys are gonna regret it" I said with a threatening voice. They smirked at me as they took a step forward, these guys must be really stupid to fall into my trap. As I was about to beat the shizz out of them, the boy who was the victim stopped me. "No! Please don't! You'll get hurt!". I smiled at him as I shook my head. Suddenly, I felt a punch land on my face; for some stupid punk, he could really land a punch._

_I touched my bruised cheek and glared at them, who in return smirked at me. Ok, now they are REALLY going to get it!_

_As I try to stand up, a figure stood in front of me. "Stay down and just watch" the figure said. I raised my head to see, the famous Itachi Uchiha protecting me. He look down on me and smirk at my surprised expression. I quickly composed myself before glaring at him. "What do you think you're doing Uchiha?" I said._

"_What does it look like I'm doing?" He said with his smirk still present on his face. He turned to face the bullies, with a straight face. He gave them a vicious death glare and a smirk that probably promise… well… bad stuff that I'm not going to say._

"_Now… which one of you punched Kyuubi?" He asked. It's shocking really; how the ever so popular, ever so brilliant, Itachi Uchiha: Is protecting me?!_

_Heck, for 3 months I bet he doesn't even know me and now he's protecting me? Oh how faith loves giving me surprises. Anyway, to put it short, the bullies ran away with their butts' kicked by Itachi._

"_You ok?" Itachi asked me as he took out his hand out for me. I blushed slightly and took his hand. He gave me a smirk before lifting me up. "Thanks…" I said as I let my hair hide my blushing face, the fudge?! Why am I blushing?! Especially when I'm with him?! I just don't get it -_-_

_He smirked at me as he tightened his hand on mine. I blushed and tried to get my hands back… but it seems like he won't budge!_

"_Uhh… can you let go of my hand now?" I asked. He smirked at me before letting go and leaning into my ear. I shivered slightly when his hot breath in my ear. He chuckled and smirked. Oh how that chuckle made me so weak without a reason. Arghh! I'm so pathetic!_

"_Sorry… it's hard to let go of something once it's yours…" He whispered. I blushed again only this time my face looks like the color of a tomato by now; Itachi was having fun, isn't he? _

_Anyway, I blushed and he smirks, you get the idea right? And after that we became friends ( more like rivals, to me) ever since._

_Flashback end~!_

I glared at them; they never learned their lesson…

"What do you pathetic punks want?" I asked, as my glare intensified tenfold. I saw them tremble a little which made me smirk, looks like I have to teach them what they forgot…

"Oh… after avoiding you and the Uchiha guy for 3 years… we gathered our courage to face you and beat the shizz out of you… think of it as a return gift after what you did to us…" The dude, who seemed to be the leader, said as he smirked and advance towards me, his fist ready to punch. This was getting dangerous…

Before I could react, the dude's fist was headed towards my face. It happened so fast that I couldn't move! I shut my eyes, getting ready for the impact… when… I felt nothing?

I raised my head to see… Itachi?!

"What the…?" I said, clearly confused. I looked closely to see, the bully's hand in Itachi's… he caught his punch?

"L-Let go of me b-bastard!" the bully said as he trembled in fear when Itachi gave him his death glare that promises… death? (Ann:I'm so sorry! I just really wanted to put it there! Hahaha a death glare that promises death! Hahaha lol I'm such a genius! LOL XD)

"Try to lay your f*cking fingers on him again… and I'll personally rip your f*cking balls off" Itachi said, venom lacing in his voice. He let go as the bullies cowered in fear and ran off. I really should ask Itachi how he managed to scare people off so easily…

"Thanks… my butt would be pummeled if you hadn't co-

Suddenly I felt him wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. I blushed red when his arms wrapped around my waist. "Itachi…?"

"I'm so sorry…I never should have left you…" He said his arms still on my waist possessively. My eyes widen… Itachi Uchiha… is… apologizing?

I gave him a warm smile as I shyly returned his hug. "It's ok… I'm fine… don't worry about it" I said. He released me and took a step back. I'll never admit this out load but… I like it when he holds me protectively… I feel… so safe when I'm with him…

He gave me a smile, the ones that he rarely shows, and my blush deepened tenfold. Ever since the day I met him… I've had these feelings I could never ignore. Sometimes it's there and sometimes it isn't. And I know… after 3 years of being with him… these feeling never changed.

I was just scared of admitting it…

"Let's go…" He said with a smirk on his face. I smiled at him before nodding, and we walked towards our next class side by side.

_That… I, Kyuubi Namikaze, am falling for the one and only, Itachi Uchiha…_

_And I'm falling hard…_

_**With GAARA and Kiba! XD **__3__rd__ person point of view! _ XD

Gaara and Kiba were walking in the hallway as they talked about their performance to humiliate those bastards. "So… what song are we going to use?" Kiba asked, as students pass them by.

"I think we should talk about it with Naruto and Lee… that way, none of us will miss out" He said, as he stroked his red hair. "You're right…" Kiba said with a sigh. The brunet was really excited about their performance and he just can't wait!

'_They are so gonna get it!' _Kiba thought mischievously. In the group, you can call Naruto and Kiba the so-called "Troublemakers". They always prank on people, get into so much trouble… you know the usual routine.

Anyway, as they walked, they didn't see 2 hot semes walking their way towards their cute ukes. They smirked when their ukes didn't notice their presence. " Shino…?"Neji asked. Said brunet, nodded and smirk. '_Oh this is going to be fun'_ they thought as they walked towards their ukes.

"Kiba…" Gaara said as he felt his knees buckle. Kiba turn to look at his friend with a confuse look before turning his head towards the direction where Gaara's staring at… and oh how much he regrets it.

There, walking towards them, Neji and Shino. Their face had a smirk that made the girls pass by, drool. Yup… he definitely regrets it. Kiba's face immediately heat up when his chocolate brown orbs clashed with deep brown. And in an instant, they totally forgot about their so-called 'revenge'. Wow, who knew Neji and Shino could have this kind of power towards their ukes . The two Dark knight members smirked when both of their ukes were blushing red.

"Well… aren't we lucky today?" Neji said with a smirk when both of them were close to their ukes. "Not really." Gaara said with his face red, as he tried to glare at the Hyuuga; only to fail miserably. "Hello Kiba" Shino greeted.

Kiba, also with a red face, glared at him. Oh how faith really loves playing with them. "What do you bastards want?" Kiba asked his glare still in place.

"We just wanted to talk to you guys… privately" Shino answered as he walked closer to Kiba. The brunet blushed red and took a step back when the bug-lover took one step closer. "Tsk… I'm not going anywhere with you!" Kiba exclaimed with a red face. Shino smirked when his uke's face went red.

"Oh yes you will…" He said before he suddenly carried the dog-lover, bridal style. Kiba blushed red as he struggled to get out of Shino's arms. "Oi! L-Let go of me y-you bastard!" Kiba said as tried to break free. "Kiba!" Gaara said as he tried to help his friend only be stopped by a pair of strong arms on his waist. "I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Neji whispered in the red head's ear. He smirked when he felt the teen shiver when his hot breath came in contact with his ear.

"See ya guys later…" Shino said with a smirk as he ran off with a struggling Kiba in his arms. "OI! LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD! HELP! GAARA!" he screamed before they disappeared into the halls. Neji smirked when Gaara tensed a bit.

"Now that they are gone… why don't we have ourselves some fun as well?" Neji said as he carried Gaara, bridal style; away from the halls and into the garden. The red head only blushed as he tried to get off; only to fail miserably. So, he gave up and he let himself be carried off with a sadistic Hyuuga carrying him.

Yup, their luck has finally run out.

_**YAY! SHINOKIBA MOMENT! XD**_

"Dude! I SAID LET ME GOOOO!" Kiba screamed, as he was still carried bridal style by the one and only Shino Aburame. The bug-lover turned his head away. '_If this continues… I would probably be deaf by now' _he thought as touched his sensitive ear and dropped Kiba on the grass. "Oww! Why did you drop me?!' Kiba screamed.

Shino rubbed his ear as it seems to hurt like hell. "Oi! I'M TALKING TO YOU! I SAID 'WHY DI-

"Please keep your voice down… and I heard what you said…" Shino said, his patience is on the edge and if Kiba pushed it… he'll see something he'll regret. "… Are you ok?" Kiba asked with worry in his voice.

"You've been screaming in my ear for 10 minutes nonstop… and my ear hurts like hell from your constant screaming" Shino said as his patience going over the edge. Kiba's eyes widen slightly before guilt took over his eyes. "Sorry…" he apologized.

Shino sighed as he smiled at his brunet. The brunet may be loud… but he loves him no matter what. "Here…" he said as he let out his hand for Kiba to take. The brunet smiled at him before taking his hand. As he stood up, the bug loving teen smirked as he let his other hand snake around the brunet's waist. Kiba let out a squeak when his body came in contact with a built yet warm chest. "No matter what you do, even if it were the simplest things… you never seem to lose my interest" He said with a smirk.

Kiba, with a blushing face, rolled his eyes. "Glad I could entertain you" He said sarcastically. The bug loving teen let out a chuckle before releasing the brunet, said brunet took a step back. "You know… I never thought I could win you so easily" Shino said with a smirk. The brunet only stared at him with a straight face before shrugging his shoulders as he took one step forward. "Really?" he asked his eyes locking with deep brown. "For once… I agree with you" Kiba said with a smile. Shino smiled as well but missed the glint on the brunet's eyes. Kiba smirked afterwards as he took one step closer and grasped Shino's necktie and brought his face closer. The bug-lover's eyes widen slightly at the fast attitude change.

"But let me tell you this… You may think that you have won… but I won't give up to you so easily" Kiba said with a smirk, when he noticed Shino's shocked face which rarely appears. He let go, took a step back and turned around so his back was facing the teen. "See ya…" He said and left.

Shino blinked twice and smirked. '_…well played… but… I am not backing down' _he thought as he followed Kiba's trail.

_**(end of ShinoKiba moment T^T) but…**_

_**YAY! NEJIGAA MOMENT! XD**_

"Hyuuga… put me down or I swear you'll never see your freaking balls again" Gaara said threateningly. The two teens were walking in the school's cherry blossom garden (Ann: This garden was also used at the assembly last time). There are specifically 5 gardens in the school. The cherry blossom garden…it is used in assemblies and students on break. The Koi garden… it is the garden where Itachi and his friends mostly used. And the other 3 gardens… since it's not shown on the previous chapters… they are still a mystery ;)

Neji smirked at him before laying him down under the cherry blossom tree. "You haven't change at all… since the first time I saw you" The Hyuuga said as he sat down besides the red head.

"Hn…"

Neji chuckled slightly. His Gaara never changed… and it has always been that way ever since the day they met. His silent, threatening, and amusing attitude made the brunet fall for him. His red hair that softly moves with the wind, his jade eyes that can make any gem look fake. Everything about the red head made the Hyuuga's life more interesting… more lively… more colorful. Without him, the light that he have given to Neji's heart would have lost and that he will lose the only thing right in his messed up world.

"Why me?"

Neji turned to look at Gaara, who had his face covered by his hair. "What?" The brunet asked, clearly confused. Gaara was never the type to talk about… feeling and stuff, so this was really surprising.

"… Of all the people in the school… why choose me?" Gaara asked as he lifts his head up slightly to hide his visible blush. Jade locked with Pearl, and it seemed to them that somehow the world just stopped for a moment and everything became in slow motion.

The Hyuuga smiled, that rarely appears, at his red head before taking his chin in his fingers and tilting his face up. Gaara's blush deepened when Neji stared at him like he was some sort of precious gem that nothing in the world could ever replace.

"It's because you're the first person to ever make me smile…" Neji stated calmly, his smile still in place. Gaara's eyes widen in surprise before he too let out a smile of his own. He sighed as he turned his head away and looked at the beautiful cherry blossom trees that were in bloom, that he didn't see Neji's smirk.

"And…"

Gaara turned his head to look at the Hyuuga with a confuse look, only to be pinned on the ground by the said boy. Neji had Gaara's hands pinned on the ground and his legs in between the teen. Gaara glared at him with a blushing face, which failed miserably and he ended up looking so cute.

Neji chuckled and leaned his face in so they were just inches away from each other. "You are the first person ever… to make me lose control over myself" He whispered in his ear. Gaara can't help but shiver when he felt his hot breath on his ear. Neji chuckled deep in his throat that made the red head blush like a tomato.

"I didn't think I would have you so easily Gaara…" He said with a smirk. "… I hate to admit this… but I agree" Gaara said with his eyes closed. Neji smirked as he let his head down to capture the red head's lips that were tempting him from the very beginning. Jade eyes opened and locked with the teens pearl eyes. Neji stopped when his lips were centimeters away to listen to Gaara's words. "But…"

Suddenly, Gaara turned over, so now he was pinning the brunet on the ground. Neji's eyes widen in surprise as he felt his body pinned by his uke. Gaara smirked as he leaned in so his lips were brushing Neji's. '_Teasing me… eh?' _ Neji thought as he smirked in his thoughts.

"I won't give myself up to you so easily…" He whispered before standing up and turning around. He gave one last glance at Neji and smirked. "Game on." He said before the leaving the Hyuuga on the ground. Neji chuckled and smirked as he stood up also. '_Feisty… I like it' _he thought before walking away.

_**WITH NARUTO! XD**_

Our blonde was walking towards the principal office… oblivious to the fact that a certain raven was following him. '_What is that dobe doing now?' _the raven thought as the blonde entered the room.

"Ahh Naruto-kun… what brings you here?" Shizune kindly asked as she laid down her papers and pen. Naruto smiled at her before walking in slowly.

"Ahh… I was just wondering… If I can talk to Tsunade- baa chan?" the blonde asked with a nervous smile. "Really? Ok then… just wait right here" Shizune said as she walked and entered the glass room. Naruto raised an eyebrow when Shizune came out with her hair disheveled and a big bottle of Sake in her hands.

"U-umm…?"

"Don't ask…" Shizune said as she rubbed her temples using her free hand. Naruto nodded, scared of what happened inside the glass room.

"You can go inside now, Naruto-kun" Shizune said with a smile as she fixed her hair. Naruto smiled at her in return before entering those glass doors.

As he stepped inside, he spotted his principal on her desk with her face all red. '_Is she… drunk?' _Naruto thought as walked inside the room and closing the door behind him. "What do you want brat?" Tsunade said with a drunken voice, and her body slumped on her desk. "I wanted to talk to you about something…" Naruto said slowly. Tsunade narrowed her eyes slightly before motioning him to go on.

Naruto took a deep breath before speaking. "Remember our last assembly…?" Naruto asked with a nervous look. Tsunade crossed her hands to her chest as she leaned on her chair. "Yeah and?"

"Well… Do you remember the Dark Knights performance?" Naruto asked. The blonde principal smirked but nodded. "Let me guess… you guys want revenge after they humiliated you in front of the whole school even though everyone doesn't seem to care?" Tsunade said with her smirk still in place. Naruto blinked twice, surprised that Tsunade understood so fast even though she is totally drunk.

"Yeah…how did you know?"

Tsunade's smirk grew wider. '_heh… he didn't even hear the part where I said that everyone doesn't seem to care… typical Naruto… just like his mother' _she thought with a sad smile.

"Anyway, what do you brats plan to do?" She asked with a smirk. Even though, this is not the right thing to do for a principal, Tsunade is no ordinary principal.

She is simply, _helping _her students. Isn't that what principals supposed to do… well… one of the things she's supposed to do?

Naruto smirked at her before explaining the plan. After a good 30 minutes, they both nodded in agreement. "We'll see you later Tsunade- baa chan!" Naruto said as he got out of the room with a smirk.

Tsunade nodded and smirked. '_Oh this is going to be fun…'_ she thought. "SHIZUNE!" the blonde principal shouted from her glass room.

"You called?" Shizune said, as she entered the glass room. Tsunade stood up and drank a cup of sake that was conveniently hiding under her desk (Ann: I have no idea where that came from o.o)

"Cancel all the things I have to do this afternoon" She said eyeing her secretary. "Oh ok…if you don't mind me asking… what are you going to do this afternoon?" Shizune said as she cleared her schedule. Tsunade smirked, which made the secretary shiver.

"I'm going to help some brats" She said as she took her bottle of sake and headed out.

_**With Naruto and Sasuke! XD**_

Naruto got out of the Principal's office with a sigh. _'Operation: Get permission from Tsunade! is complete!' _ he thought with a smile. He turned around and began walking away only to find a certain raven leaning against the wall. '_Did he follow me here?' _ the blonde thought as he narrowed his eyes.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted to get the raven's attention which he did. "hn…" Sasuke said as he stood up and walked towards the blonde.

"What the hell are you doing here teme?" Naruto asked suspiciously. The Uchiha rolled his eyes as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Relax Dobe… I was walking nearby when I saw you entering the principal's office, I figured you got yourself in trouble again and I wanted to be the first one to laugh at your face" He said with a smirk when the blonde's face became red.

"What makes you think that I got in trouble again huh?" Naruto countered as he took a step forwards. Sasuke smirked at him as he took a step forward as well. "Are you really asking me that dobe? Ever since you got to this school you've been causing trouble by the minute" He stated. Naruto's face turned into a color of a tomato before glaring at Sasuke; which he failed miserably.

Oh how Sasuke loves teasing our poor blonde. Yup, Sasuke is one sadistic, hot, bastard that every girl and guy in the school wants, including Naruto but he doesn't want to admit it.

"You just love making fun of me, don't you?" Naruto said as he took another step forward. Sasuke smirked and took another step as well. "Yes, yes I do" He said, his smirk still in place. Their faces were inches apart as both of them were not backing down. Suddenly…

"EXCUSE ME!" a voice of a girl shouted. She bumped Naruto 'accidentally' in which the blonde loss his balance and ended up falling over the raven. Sasuke caught Naruto as they both fell down together.

'_Oww…' _ the blonde thought as he felt his lips on something soft. _'strange…' _he thought again when he felt the soft thing move on his lips. He opened his baby blue eyes to see that… His lips were on Sasuke's. Naruto abruptly stood up as he wiped his mouth clean while his face were the color of a perfect shade of red. "Eww gross!" the blonde shouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes as he sat up. "Hn…" the raven said as he strokes his hair. "My first kiss! Why does it have to be a bastard like you! GOD WHY!" Naruto screamed, his face still bright red. Sasuke also stood up as he smirked.

"Are you blushing…?" He asks his smirk still in place. Naruto stopped as he looked at the raven with wide eyes. Sasuke kept smirking when Naruto covered his lips.

"N-NO!" The blonde screamed.

And with that Naruto ran off, leaving a very amuse Sasuke behind. Naruto unconsciously touched his lips. '_He taste like mint…' _he thought before shaking his head with a blushing face and kept running.

Sasuke touched his lips with his fingers. '_his lips were soft… and he tasted like vanilla… sweet vanilla' _he thought before smirking and walking away.

Uchiha's never really like sweet stuff but who would of thought that THE Sasuke Uchiha likes the taste of sweet vanilla ;)

_**YAY! PERFORMANCE TIME! XD**_

"You guys ready to do this?" Naruto asked his band mates who nodded. "Let's do this!" Kiba said with enthusiasm. Gaara smiled and nodded with his band mates. "Let's rock this performance!" Lee said pumping his fist in the air. The band members laughed slightly as they nodded at each other. Gaara took out his phone before calling a certain number.

"Hello?... yeah… it's time… thank you Tsunade-sama" He said before hanging up. Suddenly, the telecom came on and every student in the school listened.

"TO ALL SOPHOMORES! PLEASE PROCEED TO THE GYM RIGHT NOW! THAT'S RIGHT GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS AND GO!" Tsunade shouted. Every student looked confuse before every sophomore students came walking towards the gym, including the Dark Knights.

"I wonder what Tsunade is planning now?" Neji asked. Shino only nodded as their eyes roamed around to find their ukes. "How troublesome…" Shikamaru said with a yawn and continued to walk. Sasuke, however, kept looking for a certain blonde dobe that was not in sight. _'where is that dobe?' _he thought as all the students entered the gym. "Where the hell is the lights?!" One student screamed when they entered the dark gym. Sasuke rose an eyebrow as so did his band mates. _'something is definitely wrong here!' _he thought when all of them stood at the center of the gym. The door abruptly closed which resulted to a few scream and there.

"Ready?" Naruto asked his friends. "Ready" they answered. Suddenly music can be heard throughout the gym which made the students even more confuse.

The lights went on and there on the center of the gym, A stage where the 4 boys were in cool clothing and holding up their instruments. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked as he stared at his blonde with wide eyes. Naruto was wearing… (Ann: Got to deviantart website... and search for "ADK21" or just go to my profile for the link :D ) Gaara was wearing a black plain T-shirt with a sleeveless dark blue hoddie and some black skinny jeans, chains were dangling on the side. Kiba was wearing a v-neck dark blue T-shirt with a black vest over it and some black skinny jeans with chains dangling on the sides.

Naruto, as well as the other..ahem.. ukes, smirked when they saw Sasuke's, Neji's and Shino's surprised faces.

(Ann: The song is Can't be tamed by Miley Cyrus! XD)

_Naruto:_

_For those who don't know me, I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, 24 hours a day  
'Cause I'm hot like that  
Every guy everywhere just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection, I always get the 10s  
'Cause I'm built like that_

Naruto sang this with a few hair stroking here and there, pointing in the crowd with a wink. Anything that makes the girls squeal in delight while some boys blush. However, One boy in the crowd wasn't blushing yet he feels so turned on in the moment (Ann: AIIEE! SASUKE"S TURNED ON! XD)

Naruto:

_I go through guys like money flyin' out their hands  
They try to change me but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never planned  
If you're gonna be my man, understand_

Naruto sang this as he locked his eyes with the raven. The raven smirked at him while the blonde smirked back.

_All:  
I can't be tamed, I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
I can't be tamed, I can't be changed  
I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)  
I can't be tamed_

Sasuke and the others watched as their ukes dominated the stage and only one thought came in their minds. '_DAMN!'_

_Kiba:_

_If I see my reflection about my intentions  
I'll tell ya I'm not here to sell ya  
Or tell ya to get to hell_

Kiba sang as he smirked as he locked his eyes with Shino. Shino, however was having a hard time controlling his body.

_Gaara:  
I'm like a puzzle but all of my pieces are jagged  
If you can understand this, we can make some magic  
I'm on like that_

Gaara sang with a smirk as he stroke his hair in a sexy manner which made the girls squeal in delight and leaving a certain Hyuuga suffering in the crowd wishing he was there on stage with his uke.

_Kiba:_

_I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby by now you should know_

_All:  
I can't be tamed, I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
I can't be tamed, I can't be changed  
I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)  
I can't be tamed_

_Naruto:_

_I'm not a trick you play, I ride a different way  
I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake, It's set in my DNA  
_

Naruto sang as he and his friends did some dance movements here and there.

_Naruto:_

_Don't change me (x4)_

Naruto sang as he stroked his hair in a sexy manner and closing his eyes. The crowd was going crazy and Sasuke was having a hard time dealing with his..ahem.. _problem_ that was beginning to appear.

_Naruto:  
I can't be tamed_

Naruto sang, his eyes closed and hearing the crowd cheering for him and his friends

_Gaara:_

_I wanna fly I wanna drive I wanna go  
I wanna be a part of something I don't know  
And if you try to hold me back I might explode  
Baby by now you should know_

_ALL:  
I can't be tamed, I can't be saved  
I can't be blamed, I can't, can't  
I can't be tamed, I can't be changed  
I can't be saved, I can't be (can't be)  
I can't be tamed_

They finished their song and the crowd went nuts. They waved at them and smiled. "Thank you!" They said with a wave. Everyone seemed to leave after the performance, except for 6 people.

"You guys do know that your plan didn't work on us?" Neji said as he stared at Gaara. "We know…" Gaara said with a smirk as he locked his eyes with pearl ones. "We just wanted to prove something to you guys…" Kiba said his smirk also on his face. Shino raised an eyebrow at him before crossing his arms on his chest.

"And what were you proving?" the bug-loving teen asked as he checked his uke out from top to bottom. Kiba tried not to blush when he felt Shino's eyes all over him.

"That you guys have already won the game…" Kiba answered. Sasuke raises an eyebrow at them before inserting his hands on his pockets. "And so? What's the point of doing that performance and making every single person in our year lust for you?" He asked. Naruto smirked as he took a step forward as his friends did too. "Well… that's just it…"

Naruto leaned in to whisper in Sasuke's ear. "Even though you guys have won the game… that doesn't mean that we can't fight" Naruto said to let everyone hear.

Sasuke smirked at him before Naruto retreated and smirk at him as well. "Well… We'll see ya guys later" Naruto said with a wave as he and his friends left the gym with smiles on their faces.

"Hehe… they really got us good" Shino said as he stroked his brunet hair. "Never thought that they had it in them…what do you think Sasuke?" Neji said with a smirk. Sasuke turned to look at his friends before smirking. "I say we show our little ukes… who's boss" He said as his friends smirk as well before they left the gym.

* * *

YAY! MY CHAPTER 7 IS DONE! AND ITS REALLY LONG TOO! OMIGLOB! XD 8000+ words! That's a new record! XD hahaha I'M A GENIUS! XD

Anyway, please review guys! It would really mean the world to me! :D

~Kinno21~


	8. Chapter 8: Be your Everything part 1

Hey guys! Vas Happenin! LOL XD I got so happy when I read the reviews! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! XD

And I am so sorry… I don't know if you guys notice this… but… In my summery I wrote some of the pairing in my fic, one of them is Kakairu… and well… I haven't done their part yet so I'm gonna use two chapters for that pairing. Though I would put some Sasunaru, Nejigaa or Shinokiba here and there but for now, the main pairing in this chapter would be Kakairu, well it depends on who is reading actually :)

OH! Please do read my other fic **"FALL"**! it's actually a song fic, and one of the reviewers actually asked me if I was a professional! Which really made my day! It's not every day, someone asks you if you were a professional… and their thinking that you are! Thank you **Whitesoulninja69! LOVE YA! XD**

Anyway, I hope you guys will love this brand new chapter! :D

Warning: Yaoi and some stuff you might not like… I think?

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Naruto and its characters… though I would love to say that this fic and the plot are all mine! MWUAHAHAHA!

Sasuke: On no, there she goes again… you ate some chocolate fudge didn't you?

Ann: Wha- O-Of course not! W-Why would I do such a thing!

Sasuke: yeah, right. (rolls eyes)

Naruto: Ne Sasuke? I wonder what chocolate fudge taste like..?

Sasuke: I don't know dobe, I don't like sweets…

Ann: Naruto! Here eat this! (shoves a spoon full of chocolate fudge into Naruto's mouth)

Naruto: OHHH! IT'S SO GOOD! (Ignores the dripping chocolate fudge in the corner of his mouth)

Sasuke: hn, dobe. (Licks the fudge off)

Naruto: (Blushes) T-TEME!

Ann: (smirks) what does it taste like, Sasuke?

Sasuke: (smirks) hn… Delicious, though I have to say that the dobe was even more delectable that the fudge.

Naruto: (Blushes) TEME!

Anyway, while Sasuke calms Naruto down, please read and enjoy! :D

* * *

It was beautiful sunny day in Konoha, the birds were all chirping and the beautiful flowers were in bloom. Naruto has been in Konoha Academy for a month now and many things have happened; mostly concerning a raven haired teen. Our blonde slowly opened his azure eyes as he yawned and stretched his tanned arms. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes before smiling when he took a look outside his window. He walked towards his bathroom and doing his morning routine which consist of brushing teeth, washing his face and trying (but failing miserably) to comb his blonde hair.

"Naruto! Hurry up or Kyuubi's gonna leave you!" Minato shouted from downstairs. As Naruto was trying to put his white polo on, his eyes narrowed at the door as if his father was just outside.

'_he wouldn't…'_ Naruto thought glaring at the door. "Oh yes he would… now… HURRY UP!" his dad shouted again from downstairs as if he read Naruto's mind. The blonde teen groaned before putting his pants. He walked out of his room with lightning speed. He saw his father casually drinking his cup of coffee as he locked his eyes with those blue orbs.

"Where's Kyuu-nii?" Naruto asked as he took one last step down the stairs. Minato sighed as he laid his cup down. "I told you… you're brother already left" He said straight face. The blonde teen narrowed his eyes at his father, sensing that something was wrong. His dad never talks with a straight face unless it was serious or…

.

.

.

.

"BOO!"

"AHHH!"

Kyuubi laughed and clutched his stomach as he rolled on the floor. Naruto's face flushed red with embarrassment but kept a smile on his face. Minato was laughing also, never thought that his son could believe him so easily.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto whined as he playfully land some punches to his brother. "Sorry, It was Dad's idea" He said as he wiped a tear on his eyes from too much laughing. Naruto turned to look at his father and playfully glared at him. The teen walked over towards the older blonde and began punching him playfully. "Dad! You guys are so mean!"

Minato let out a grin as he tried catching Naruto's punches. "But you gotta admit… that was really funny" He said, as his son let out a grin of his own. "You should have seen your face!" Kyuubi said as he laughed again. Naruto pouted but soon smiled and laughed as well. "Alright then, You boys need a ride… or… Kyuubi drives?" Minato said with a smirk.

The two brothers had their mouths opened as their eyes were wide. "Are you saying…" Naruto started. "… That I'm allowed to use my bike!" Kyuubi exclaimed. (Ann: for those who MIGHT be confused… when Kyuubi meant 'bike' he meant a motorcycle bike). "Yeah… but make sure you don't scratch it" Minato said with a smile as he dropped the keys to Kyuubi's hand, said teen was smiling happily. "Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Kyuubi said as he hugged his father.

Naruto watched his brother drained the air from his father's lungs. It made him happy actually; it's been a while since he saw his brother so happy after…everything….

'_Mom…' _the blonde thought sadly before snapping back to reality when he felt an arm around his neck. "Oi Kit… stop daydreaming and let's go!" Kyuubi said as he put Naruto in a head lock and rubbing his knuckles through his blonde hair.

Naruto smiled at him and nodded. At the corner of the room, Minato was smiling and watching son's happily talking to each other. He closed his eyes as an image of a beautiful red haired woman came into view.

'_Kushina… looking at them… takes me back to the time when you were here with us…'_ Minato thought sadly with a sad smile on his face. He shook his head before letting out a smile; he looked around to see his sons, who were heading out the door.

"See ya later Dad!" Naruto said as he waved at his father with a grin on his face. Minato waved at his blonde son before turning to look at Kyuubi. "Don't worry Dad… No matter where she is… I know that Mom is looking out for us… for Naruto" He said. Minato smiled at him before the young teen headed out. "Be careful you two!" He shouted.

"We will!"

Kyuubi and Naruto went towards the garage. The red headed teen smirked and opened the garage doors. What Naruto saw made his eyes wide and openly gape at the awesome motorcycle. The motorcycle was colored in blazing red paint (Ann: Sorry, I dunno how to really describe it so just imagine a cool motorcycle with red paint yeah?), the more Naruto stared at it the more he wanted one so bad.

"Come on Naruto" Kyuubi said as his smirk grew when he found his little brother staring and openly gaping at his magnificent bike. "H-How did you manage to get this?!" Naruto said as he wailed his arms around.

"Ever heard of… saving money?" the red headed teen said as he put on some cool looking his shades. Naruto's mouth hung open when he saw his brother put on his shades. "AND WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?!"

"It came with the bike…" Kyuubi answered with a smirk as he sat down on his bike on putting the keys on. As soon as he gripped those handles turning them, the bike sparked to life.

"Nice…" Naruto said as he adjusts his bag. Kyuubi smiled at his brother before giving him the signal to sit behind him. Naruto smiled and nodded before sitting down.

"Hang on" Kyuubi said before they took off with such speed. "WOOOO! THIS IS AWESOME!" Naruto screamed as they rode off towards the school. Kyuubi smiled at his brother before giving a little turn to the handle and zoomed off.

_**At school~**_

Students were walking around, talking, doing stuff they normally do when in school… blah blah blah… when suddenly…

"That ride was awesome! Remind me to ask dad for a bike" Naruto said as he got off from his brother's cool bike. Kyuubi chuckled as he also got off and ruffled his little kit's blonde hair. "Let's see if he agrees first" he said as they walked towards the doors of their school.

"Kyuubi!"

Both teens turned around to see a blonde teen running towards him. "Oi Kyuu-nii, who's the blondie?" Naruto whispered to Kyuubi as the blonde haired teen stopped in front of them, panting hard as he took a breath.

"He's my friend Deidara" Kyuubi whispered back. Before Deidara could even hear they whispers, Kiba and the others came running by and calling out to Naruto. Both siblings bid their farewell before talking to their respective friends.

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba greeted and so did the others as they panted hard. "Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Normally his friend would greet him and talk about nonsense and laugh about the most irrelevant stuff… something is most DEFINITELY wrong here.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. His friends stood up straight as they gave their own sheepish grins. "Ok… tell me what the hell is going on here or I'll seriously go berserk on you" Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

'_Oh how faith can be so cruel at times…' _they thought with a sigh. Oh Naruto is in for something he will soon regret knowing. I mean seriously, anyone who gets this will probably have their butts in their room, grounded or have some kind of punishment from their parents… trust me I had this experienced.

"Naruto…" Gaara started with pity eyes, oh how he wanted to help his blonde friend yet he can't do anything. Well, all of them couldn't do anything. "…We have something to tell you…" Kiba trailed off with a sad look upon his face. Lee locked his eyes on Naruto as if this was the last he will see the blonde. Naruto started to fidget…

"DAMN IT! JUST TELL ME WHAT THE FUDGE IS GOING ON?!" He shouted, earning a couple of glares from the teachers that were near them. The gang jumped slightly from Naruto's outburst; Oh how they wished they could tell it to him straight forward but…they couldn't say it.

"Naruto, you're in deep shit…" Gaara said with a monotone voice and a poker face, though if you look into his eyes… it clearly shows that he is really worried about his friend. "What are you talking about?" the blonde asked, confusion clearly showing on his face.

Kiba sighed as he started explaining Naruto's current problem. "Naruto… we went to the faculty to deliver some papers for Iruka-sensei…". Ah, Iruka-sensei, Naruto's favorite teacher. The man met our blonde a couple of weeks ago after they did their revenge performance (Ann: Last chapter). They quickly got attached to one another like a father-son relationship and Naruto doesn't regret meeting his sensei.

"… We heard him talking to Kakashi-sensei… something about your grades for the past weeks dropping… when exams are coming near" Lee continued. (Ann: I know, when I meant Naruto grade dropping I mean… well… you know school just started a month ago and you aren't exactly improving… you guys know what I mean?).

"Yeah? What's wrong with that?" Naruto asked, completely confused. He rose an eyebrow when he saw Gaara sigh in frustration, and Kiba rubbing his temples.

"Dude, here in this school… when someone's grade is dropping and exams are coming near they usually do something… like an extra credit…" Kiba said as he continued to rub his temples. "So? That's completely normal" the blonde said with a shrug. '_Oh Naruto…' _his friends thought with a sigh.

"Konaha Academy isn't just some normal school Naruto… when it comes to grades… they reveal their true colors" Lee said with a shiver. Ok, Naruto's really confused right now… what the hell do they mean about " they reveal their true colors"?.

Seeing Naruto's confused face, Gaara continued. "Our school is really _strict _when it comes to the student's grade… so when Kiba said about doing some extra credit… you're in deep shit"

"What the heck does that mean?" Naruto asked. "Last year, some kid's grade dropped and every teacher in school practically begged him to do his extra credit… and he didn't… so they send him away to some camp where… if you make it out alive with your extra credit you stay alive… though if you don't but you're still alive… they send you to the forest with 0% chances of getting out alive…" Lee said with a scary look that made our blonde shiver in fear. Kiba walked a little closer to Naruto and whispered in his ear. "Last time we saw him come back from that forest… he changed completely… it was horrifying…"

Naruto visibly paled, as he tried to imagine what might happen to him if he didn't do anything to raise his grades up. "What do I do?" Naruto asked, fear lasing in his voice

"NARUTO!"

They turned around to see Iruka running towards them. Naruto visibly paled, oh how he wished his at home eating ramen right now. "We'll see ya later Naruto…" Kiba said with a wave. Gaara gave him a sympathetic look, before whispering into his ear. "Good luck"

Naruto nodded at the red head with as Lee walked towards him, and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Stay strong" he said. Naruto smiled at him which he returned with his own smile and went off with his other friends. Our blonde gave a sigh before his teacher had walked closer to him. "Hello Iruka-sensei" Naruto greeted with a smile. Iruka smiled at him before speaking.

"Naruto… I know this must be hard on you but your grades are dropping… and the faculty members have discussed this and the only solution is-

"NOO! PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME TO THAT SCARY CAMP! I'LL DO MY EXTRA CREDIT!" Naruto begged as his knees fell to the ground and his hands in a pleading position. The students around gave a Naruto a confuse look before shrugging and walking away. Iruka sighed and smiled as he knelt down to Naruto's figure.

"Naruto… who says you're going to some scary camp?" He said with a chuckle, clearly amused from Naruto's behavior. "You mean… I'm not going to some camp?" Naruto said as he raised his head. Iruka shook his head and smiled; oh how his student never seems to lose his interest.

"I was simply going to say that the faculty wanted me to tutor you" He said with a bright grin. Naruto blinked a couple of times before breaking into a huge grin as well. His eyes started to sparkle in the most adorable way as he locked his eyes with his teacher. "You mean… Iruka's sensei is going to help me with my grades?" He asked as if this was all a dream.

Iruka nodded before he felt Naruto's arms encircle around him in a bone-crushing hug. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Naruto chanted as he hugged his sensei.

Iruka smiled at his student before patting him on the head as Naruto took that as a sign to let him go.

"But… It's not only me who is going to tutor you… another student and a teacher will help me tutor you…is that ok with you?" He said as he let his hand rest on the boy's head seeing that the blonde was shorter than him. "Yeah, though…. Who's the student and the teacher?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side in a cute way.

"Kakashi-sensei volunteered when I told him that you needed help… he said he'll be the one to fix you up with another student so… right now we don't know yet" He said as he rubbed the blondes head in a loving way. "Oh ok then" Naruto said before he let out a toothy grin.

"Now… get going before you're late for class" Iruka said as he dropped his hand to his sides as Naruto nodded at him before smiling and running towards his own homeroom class.

_**Time skip~LUNCH~**_

_**SASUKE'S POV! XD**_

I'm pissed…

You know why? Cause some perverted sensei took all my precious time by making me wait for him for the past hour and not letting me see my cute blonde. I NEED MY DAILY DOSE OF NARUTO! DAMN IT!

Oh great, here comes the dude who took me away from my innocent uke. I glared at Kakashi who just stood there, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, meaning he's smiling like an idiot behind his mask. Tsk, stupid mask…

"What do you want?" I asked with irritation. I'm getting really impatient and I want to see my blonde now!

"Getting impatient, are you?" He asks, with amusement in his tone. Damn it, he's making fun of me?!

"hn…"

He sighed as he crossed his arms on his chest before speaking. "I want you to tutor a student for me…" He said with a smirk. How do I know that? I can see in his face even though he is wearing his mask. I gave him an ice cold glare meaning 'HELL-NO!'. He shrugged as he took something out of his suitcase. He read it for a while before looking at me with bored eyes.

"If that's all you want to say to me… I'll be going then" I said with venom laced in my voice. As I stood up and started to walk away, I heard him chuckle; making me stop and quirking my eyebrow at him.

"Are you sure you don't want to tutor, I haven't told you who it is yet…" He said with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him which he returned with a smile. Tsk…

"Hell no" I said with a glare as I walked towards the door. As soon as I was close to the door I heard him say something that made me stop and look at him. "Oh well, I guess I could look for someone who can tutor poor Naruto…" He said as he turned around. I swear he's smirking right now…

Oh hell no! I won't let anyone besides me tutor my dobe!

"I'll do it" I said without hesitation. Damn it, he's smirking again. Oh how I want to rip that smirk off his face. "Great, come by the library after class and don't be late or else I'll let someone OTHER THAN YOU tutor Naru-chan" he said with a closed-eye smile. Damn him…

"You wouldn't dare…" I said giving him my death glare. If that doesn't scare him… then something is VERY wrong with him. Wait a minute…

Did he just call my dobe 'Naru-chan'?! Ok now he's dead meat. I growled at him in which he returned with a low chuckle. I just wanna take his dumb, dummy head and just…grrr! (pounding his fist to his palm repeatedly)

"DON'T be late…" he said before leaving me. Now, I need a perfect plan to seduce a very cute blond uke.

_**After classes~**_

_**3**__**rd**__** person point of view**_

Naruto ran through the halls, sweat coming down his neck, making his skin shimmer in the sunlight. His uniform was a bit disheveled because he was in charge of cleaning the classrooms… and because he played basketball with his friends at lunch. '_Oh man, I'm going to be late!' _

As soon as he opened the two huge double doors with a loud bang! He looked around to see no one inside the library. The library looks like..well.. a library… except that it has a second floor and had thousands of book in each shelf.

"Hmm… I must be early"

Our blonde made his way inside the library, through a couple of book shelves. "Hmm, might as well past the time" He said as he searched for a good book. He finally found a book that caught his eyes, "Top 100 song of 2013". As soon as he tried to reach the book, that was really high, strong arms suddenly wrapped around his waist before lifting him up. "What th-

Naruto was caught of once he felt the arms suddenly trapped him to the shelves. His blue eyes then locked with raven. Our blonde blushed red when he noticed how Sasuke trapped him with his arms that were beside his head and his knee in between his legs. Naruto continued to blush as he tried to get out of Sasuke and scream at his face for trapping him, but of course, he couldn't really scream cause he was at the library so he just whispered loudly.

"Teme! What the hell?!"

Sasuke smirked as he tilted his blonde's chin up, while leaning in to Naruto's ear. His lips brushing his earlobe as his hot breath came in contact with the blonde's very sensitive skin. Naruto inwardly shuddered when he felt Sasuke's hot breath in his ear, and couldn't stop himself from mewling out cute noises. He wouldn't say this out loud but he is actually turned on by this position (Ann: whoa… Maybe Naruto is not so innocent after all lol ;) )

His face blushed red when he felt Sasuke smirked. '_Damn him to heck…' _ Naruto thought.

"Naruto… Am I… turning you on?" Sasuke whispered huskily. Naruto bit back a moan. Curse Sasuke and for being sooo sexy!

"N-No!" Naruto whispered back with a red face. Sasuke continued to smirk as he teasingly lick his dobe's earlobe, making Naruto moan slightly. His smirk only grew when he heard his dobe made that very delicious sound. Apparently, his 'little buddy' also liked the dobe's sound creating a _problem _for the young Uchiha.

'_Shit… I better make this fast! Control yourself Uchiha!' _ Sasuke thought as tried to control his hunger.

"How about now?" He asked with a seductive tone. Once again, Naruto shuddered at Sasuke's very sexy voice. Who knew one dude could have such a sinful voice.

"Nnngg… N-No…" Naruto tried to deny as his breathing became erotic. Sasuke smirked at how Naruto could look so delicious…

"Naruto? Sasuke?"

Both boys turned to look to see Iruka with Kakashi, who was looking for his two students. Sasuke turned his attention back to Naruto who looked at him with a flushed face. He lifted his chin up as he leaned in, lips brushing his own. "Let's continue this in another time?"

Naruto's only response was his face that turned more red that it could possibly get. Sasuke smirked. "I'll take that as a yes then…" He said as he gave him a quick kiss and a lick on his lips. "Delicious…"

Naruto just turned red as Sasuke moved away from him and walked towards their teachers.

Iruka broke out a smile as soon as he spotted his student. "Naruto… there you are!" He said as the blonde give him a warm smile. "Hello Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka gave Naruto a signal to come closer. As Naruto walked towards Iruka, he noticed that Sasuke was beside Kakashi who was smirking. _'Uh-oh… I know that smirk…' _ he thought.

"Naruto… remember what I told you about the tutoring? Well, Kakashi will be helping me tutor you… but that is not all"

'_please… please don't say it'_ Naruto thought…

"Since I need another student to help you with the tutoring, Kakashi had volunteered his student to help you… He is one of Konoha Academy's top students…"

_Oh no…_

"Naruto… meet Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka said with a smile, Kakashi smiling as well, Sasuke… smirking oh so sexy.

"Let's work together on this Naru-chan…" He said with a smirk.

Oh

Shit.

'_NOO!'_

* * *

HEY! XD

Yeah, I know it's kinda short, but I specifically made it short cause in the next chapter more Sasunaru and Kakairu would be doing… a lot of _things… _hehehe XD

Even though, please do review! Oh and if you guys have an idea for the next chapter, tell me… I'M OPEN! XD

Seriously, I have an idea for the next chapter… but I think it's too plain or shot… SO I need YOUR help! Whether you want a lime scene on kakshi and iruka or Sasuke being the sadistic bastard molesting Naruto while tutoring XD BUT I won't do some lemons… for now! hehehe… that will be in the future chapters, probably XD

Anwway, thanks for reading! :D

~kinno21~


End file.
